


Perdon sin arreglo

by Kaffyx



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Canon Divergence, Drama, F/M, M/M, Multi, Shun and Ikki brotherly relationship is broken
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 10:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25469449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaffyx/pseuds/Kaffyx
Summary: El tiempo puede hacer que los sentimientos cambien.Shun solía amar y admirar completamente a su hermano mayor. Pero las eternas e impredecibles idas de Ikki fuera del Santuario en el momento más delicado de su vida, le hizo cuestionarse si realmente le importaba a este y comprender que era en vano esperar por aquel al que llamaba "hermano".Ahora han pasado los años, Shun ya es un joven entrenando para ser el próximo santo de Virgo. Ikki vuelve con este, pero el santo de Fénix tendrá que afrontar sus errores, pues un simple perdón y arrepentimiento no van a arreglar los años de abandono para su hermano menor.Historia en colaboración con HudsonKira  https://twitter.com/HudsonKiraxlos dibujos también están colaborando con ellaMira cuán talentoso eres
Relationships: Andromeda Shun/Chameleon Juné, Cygnus Hyōga/Phoenix Ikki, Leo Aiolia/Virgo Shaka
Kudos: 4





	1. Nada es como antes

Era temprano por la mañana cuando todo empezó.  
Shun estaba en la casa de virgo esperando a Shaka para que su entrenamiento empiece. Sin duda, Shun estaba muy emocionado de aprender cosas nuevas pero el semblante de Shun cambió al escuchar la voz de su hermano Ikki llamándolo, y él sabía muy bien de que se trataba.

—Shun, no sabía donde estabas así que le pregunta a Mu si sabía y me dijo que estabas aquí. Vine a decirte que ya me voy— Tras esa tajante respuesta, Ikki se marchó del lugar, a lo cual Shun simplemente se dedica a verlo marchar hasta que este desaparece de su vista.

—he-hermano ¿¿Puedes esperar un poco?? Hay un juego que quiero que juegues conmigo y —antes que terminara Ikki lo interrumpe.

—no Shun, ahora no— Ikki se va y Shun simplemente lo mira como se alejaba. De repente siente una mano que se apoya en su hombro.

¿Siempre ocurre esto?— era Shaka que había presenciado todo. Shun no hablo, simplemente asiente con la cabeza. — ¿que es lo que querías jugar con el, mi niño?— Shun saca de su bolso un tablero de juego de ajedrez. Shaka observa enternecido a Shun. -Ya vuelvo y quédate aquí-  
Después de decir esto, Shaka se dirige a las escaleras para ir directo al templo de Sagitario a hablar con Aioros. Ya había visto con anterioridad a su discípulo decaído cada que Ikki se marchaba, y no iba a dejar que esta situación se siguiera repitiendo sin que hiciera el intento de intervenir.

Al llegar a la casa de Sagitario va directo con Aioros, quien lo mira expectante dado la repentina visita del santo de Virgo.

Shaka le explica lo ocurrido con su discípulo Shun, sobre Ikki y sus interminables idas y venidas, y cómo percibía de cerca las decaídas que Shun tenía con respecto a esta situación. Le dice que sería mejor que alguien que también es hermano mayor hablara con Ikki para hacerlo entrar en razón. Después de aquella charla con Aioros, Shaka se dirige nuevamente a su templo, yendo donde había dejado a Shun momentos antes para así poder pasar el tiempo jugando al ajedrez con este.

Por otro lado, Aioros va donde está Ikki para así poder hablar con él de la situación, encontrándolo a las afueras de la entrada a las Doce Casas. Con paso decidido va con Ikki a alcanzarlo, tocando su hombro para que este se de la vuelta.

—Ikki, necesitamos hablar— Ikki se sorprende. Por lo general, ellos no suelen hablar. Así que le extrañaba que ahora el otro hombre fuera a buscarlo tan repentinamente —es sobre Shun ¿por que siempre lo dejas? Para luego volver y regresar como si nada—  
  
Ikki observa al caballero de sagitario y se sorprende aún más por la pregunta que hizo — Es para que crezca y ya madure. No siempre voy a estar con el—Dijo el fénix, sin dejar de lado su altanera personalidad.

Aquella respuesta no convencía para nada a Aioros. Él sabe que hay algo más, algo que Ikki está escondiendo, por lo que iba a tratar de averiguar en aquel momento de qué se trataba.

—Si no tienes nada más por lo que reclamarme, me marcho—Al decir esto, Ikki se da la vuelta para emprender su camino, dejando a Aioros con las palabras en la boca. El santo de Sagitario negó con la cabeza mientras veía al Fénix partir, tenía el presentimiento de que la cosa no iba a acabar bien.

Tres años han pasado de aquella noche en que Ikki volvió a abandonar el Santuario. Y aunque este volvía cada que Athena lo llamaba para encomendarle alguna misión, tanto él como Shun se habían distanciado demasiado hasta el punto de volverse prácticamente desconocidos

Era un nuevo día en el templo de Virgo. Shun había asistido puntual al lugar para poder entrenar junto a Shaka. Pero un cosmos bastante conocido y que no era el de su maestro había perturbado el tranquilo ambiente del lugar.

Era Ikki.

Shun no se mostraba animado por la presencia del caballero de Fénix. Por el contrario, se le notaba molesto.

—Shun, necesito un favor—dijo Ikki mientras caminaba hacia donde se encontraba Shun, quien no se inmutaba a voltear a verlo.

-No ahora Ikki- El tono con el que Shun había hablado era bastante frío y cortante, tanto que sorprendió al otro hombre.

—pero... Shun..— Ikki aún pasmado con por la fría respuesta, insiste pero Shun lo interrumpe

—Que no! Estoy ocupado, tengo que entrenar con Shaka. Luego tengo que estudiar y ayudar en el hospital, así que no tengo tiempo para ti Ikki—

Ikki seguía sin salir de su sorpresa. Nunca había imaginado al otro joven hablarle de ese modo ni el que se negara a ayudarlo, no que él recordara. Era Shun, su hermanito, quien ayudaba a cualquiera sin importar qué. O al menos así lo recordaba.

—Hermano... —Soltó Ikki en un susurro, el cual Shun alcanzó a escuchar. Shun solo se dedicó a soltar una risa amarga ante esa palabra.

—¿hermano? No somos hermanos. Solo somos caballeros que luchamos por una misma diosa— Shun se da cuenta de que Shaka se estaba demorando, así que va a su habitación —¿Aún estás aquí? Vete. No tiene a permitido estar aquí Fénix— con esto Shun se va de la casa de virgo

Ikki seguía sin creer aquel cambio radical en la personalidad de Shun. Se encontraba en un estado de negación ante todo aquello, ¿qué o quién había hecho cambiar tan bruscamente a su hermanito?Por su mente se cruzó el nombre de "Shaka". Imaginó que el santo de Virgo había corrompido al otro joven para ponerlo en su contra. La sola idea de ello le hizo encolerizarse.No iba a permitir que Shaka alejara a su hermano de él, sin importarle que el otro fuese un santo de Oro. Tener otra batalla contra Shaka no le intimidaba en lo más mínimo.

Mientras tanto, Shun iba a la habitación de Shaka. Antes de entrar toca la puerta, ya que lo que menos quiere es encontrar a Shaka con Aioria en un momento incomodo.

—Pasa esta abierto— Shaka responde a los golpes y Shun entra

— Hola Shaka- Shun ve a Aioria que estaba al lado de Shaka que se encuentra en cama, Shun sabe lo que significa eso —¿te sentiste mal otra vez?—Lo siento Shun, hoy no habrá entrenamiento. Me senti algo mareado pero Aioria insistió en que me quede en cama—Shun se acercaba a Shaka y deja su mochila en el suelo— ¿Que te dije de dejar las cosa sen el suelo?—Aun estando algo debil, Shaka siempre tiene energía para regañar a alguien

—Perdon- Aioria se rie con la rapidez que Shun reacciona— tranquilo, yo cuido de Shaka hoy— tu ve donde tu novia.—Esta vez, Shun deja su mochila en la cama.

—Creo que dijo que hoy entrenaría, asi que lo haré mas rato. Aprovechare este tiempo para estudiar— Shun se soba en brazo derecho. En una misión Shun perdió su Brazo derecho pero fue reemplazado por uno biónico, a veces el frió hacer que le molesten un poco.

Shaka le sonríe enternecidamente a Shun. Admiraba lo dedicado y estudioso que Shun era aún en sus ratos libres. Pero algo le había llamado la atención desde que este entró a la habitación. Shaka había conocido bastante bien a Shun a lo largo de los últimos años, e intuía que algo había pasado recién con él. —Shun, ¿sucedió algo?—Preguntó Shaka con voz suave, a lo que Shun lo miró algo sorprendido. Ningún detalle se le escapaba a su maestro.

—No, no pasó nada- Mintió, no quería preocupar a Shaka en este preciso momento, ni tampoco a Aioria, pero Shun sabe que no puede ocultarle nada a su maestro. Suspiró exasperado —Solo era Ikki. Volvió, pero ya lo saqué del templo—Terminó soltando al final.

—Lo...¿sacaste? espera ¿que es lo que quería? no es común que Ikki venga así como así—Shun se sienta en la cama  
—Seh, el no tenia nada que hacer en el templo. Y no se, no se que el lo que quería y no me importa tengo mejores cosas que hacer—Shaka mira a Aioria algo preocupado.

—¿No piensas que es algo importante? el no suele venir, a menos que sea una misión—Shaka Trata de convencer a Shun de que hable con Ikki pero parece que este no va a ceder

—agh... no lo creo.. lo mas probable es que me venga a regañar por cualquier cosa— Shun se acerca a Shaka y acuesta su cabeza en sus piernas —prefiero desperdiciar mi tiempo haciendo cosas que me gustan antes que escuchar a una roca parlante— Shun cierra los ojos y se queda dormido rápido. Ante esto Shaka suspira y Aioria pone su mano en su hombro


	2. Punto de quiebre

Shun despierta en la cama de Shaka, estaba cubierto por una sabana y en su cabeza había una almohada. se levanta y sale de la habitación de Shaka. Mientras tanto Shaka y Aioria salían del hospital

—te dije que no era necesario. Solo debo seguir tomando mis medicamentos y estaré bien— Los dos iban caminando de regreso a la habitación

—Solo quería ser precavido cariño— Aioria toma la mano de Shaka y lo mira algo preocupado

—no me mires así, estaré bien. Desde hace tiempo no me a pasado nada grave.—Shaka abraza el brazo de Aioria y acaricia de mano

La pareja seguía platicando tranquilamente mientras seguía su camino de regreso al Santuario. Mientras tanto, una sombra los esperaba a escondidas de ellos, con su cosmos disimulado para pasar desapercibido por el par de santos y así poder enfrentarlos sorpresivamente.  
A las afueras del templo de Virgo le pareció el momento justo después de verlos aparecer subiendo las escaleras. Así que Ikki salió de su escondite, plantándose detrás del par de santos y encender su cosmos de manera amenazadora.

—Tú...—Su voz destilaba furia dirigida específicamente hacia Shaka —Aléjate de Shun o no dudaré en asesinarte—

Aioria se pone enfrente de Shaka tras escuchar la amenazas de fénix y ver lo furioso que estaba, pero Shaka camina a Ikki sin miedo.— que es lo que sucede? porque quieres que me aleje de Shun?— Shaka se acerca a el y Aioria está algo nervioso. Shaka no estaba bien y lo menos que tiene que hacer es entrar en un combate en sus condiciones.

—No sé que mierda le hayas hecho o dicho a Shun para ponerlo en mi contra, pero escúchame bien, Shaka: Él es mi hermano, mi sangre. Tú no tienes ningún derecho sobre él por más que sea tu alumno, no eres nada más para él—. Ikki no se mostraba para nada atemorizado ante el caballero de Virgo acercándosela, y para muestra de ello él también caminaba en dirección a Shaka hasta quedar frente a frente. —Y sabes bien que me vale un bledo que seas un santo dorado, no voy a dudar en pelear contigo de nuevo si es necesario—

—no quiero pelear, solo hablemos. Pareces estar confundiendo y sacar conclusiones así solo te hará peor. Vamos a sentarnos y hablamos tranquilamente —Shaka no sentía miedo, se mantuvo calmado todo el tiempo. Mientras que Aioria temía que Ikki hiciera algo imprudente— ahora mismo no puedo pelear. Mi salud no se encuentra bien así que no creo que pueda dar peleas si eso es lo que quieres—

—Hablar y una mierda, no hay nada de que hablar contigo—. Algo que le molestaba a Ikki aparte del asunto de Shun era la extrema calma con la que Shaka le hablaba, sintiendo que se burlaba en su cara y hacerse ver superior que el Fénix en aquel momento. Eso le hervía aun más la sangre. —De mi no te librarás ahora, que seguramente lo de tu "salud" es uno de tus tantos chantajes con Shun, pero a mi no me engañas tan fácilmente— escupía cual veneno Ikki, levantando un puño frente a Shaka listo para golpearlo.

Se escuchan unas pisadas rápidas que se acercaban. De repente Shun aparece corriendo donde estaba Ikki, pero al acercase a él, este le aproxima y le da un golpe en la cara con su mano de metal. Dejando Shaka y Aioria atónitos por esto

—¿que mierda estás haciendo? ¿Que no ves que Shaka esta enfermo? ¡Nunca pensé que fueran un cobarde Ikki!— aún furioso por lo acurrucó, Shun morsa Shaka y su expresión cambia a preocupación y se aproxima a el —¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Como te sientes? ¿Que es lo que el doctor te dijo?

Shaka aun seguía pasmado por el repentino actuar de su discípulo, él no había previsto venir aquello. Pero salió de su trance al escuchar la preocupada voz de Shun hablarle.  
–No te preocupes, mi niño. Estoy bien- respondió Shaka con voz suave, volviendo a recuperar la compostura a pesar de todo. Aioria igualmente reaccionó al escuchar la voz de su pareja, yendo a su lado con aire preocupado y a la vez molesto por la imprudencia con la que casi actuó el Fénix.  
Por otra parte, aquel momento había pasado tan de improvisto para Ikki. Ya para cuando acordaba estaba en el suelo, con un fuerte dolor en la quijada y el característico sabor a hierro de la sangre se impregnaba en su boca, producto del labio roto que le había dejado Shun por aquel golpe. Mientras está en el suelo observa la escena entre Shaka, Shun y Aioria. Ver la clara preocupación que Shun sentía por el Santo de Virgo mientras que a él lo ignoraba fue la gota que rebasó el vaso.

Shun seguía ignorando a Ikki, que aún se encontraba en el suelo— ¿seguro? ¿No te dijo nada?— Shaka coloca sus manos en los hombros de Shun

—lo estoy, tranquilo. Solo debo descansar y tomar mi medicina—

Shun toma una de sus manos y lo guía su habitación— entonces ve a la cama. Tómate las cosas tranquilo. Puedo seguir mi entrenamiento solo

Mientras ocurre esta escena, Aioria los observa y se ve feliz por cómo Shun se preocupa de Shaka y lo cuida pero se percata de Ikki y se pone enfrente del caballero de virgo y andromeda

Aioria se acerca unos pasos frente a Ikki, quien se estaba levantando de su lugar, aun mirándoles de manera amenazante.  
–Vete, Fénix, no tienes nada que hacer aquí- habló con tono firme el santo de Leo. Ikki solo escupió a un lado la sangre que se le había acumulado en la boca.  
–Contigo no tengo un carajo que tratar- gruñó Ikki, desviando su mirada de Aioria para pasarla por Shaka y al final con Shun. –¡Shun!- le gritó al chico con rabia –¿Cómo mierda te atreves a proteger a ese malnacido? Yo soy tu hermano, tu sangre y verdadera familia, él no es nada de eso- se detuvo para volver a escupir sangre al suelo, le desagradaba el sabor de esta. –¿Qué no recuerdas las veces que te protegí y salvé? Cuando éramos niños en el orfanato de la Fundación Graude, cuando tomé tu lugar para ir a entrenar en la Isla de la Reina Muerte. Las veces que te salvé en el Santuario, Asgard, contra los Marinas, de las garras de Hades. Eres un jodido desagradecido, merezco algo de respeto de tu parte. Me debes la vida- soltó de golpe Ikki, recibiendo como respuesta una amarga risa de parte de Shun.

—¿¡MI VIDA!?— baja con rabia las escaleras —¡Mi vida a sido un puto infierno! Y que sinceramente hubiera preferido haber muerto todas esas veces que me salvabas. Tu nunca te diste cuenta, lo cual no me sorprende, de que todo este tiempo sentí una gran angustia— Shun se acerca a cada vez más a Ikki y se para frente de él— cada mañana era un gran peso para mi levantarme, porque siempre me vi a mi mismo como un inútil que no le encontraba sentido a mi vida. Todos los días desde que volví a la isla andromeda me sentí así y NADIE LO NOTO, porque a nadie le importaba como me sentía. Ni mucho menos a TI —Shun empuja con todas sus fuerzas a Ikki dejándolo en el suelo— ustedes nunca me preguntaron si estaba bien, siempre asumían qué lo estaba. Porque cuando estás cosa se trataba nunca escuchaban, siempre me decían "esperanza esto, esperanza aquello". Yo no quería esperanza. Yo quería a alguien que me escuchara y empatizara conmigo. Cosa que TÚ no NADIE hizo. Todos menos Shaka

Ikki vuelve a levantarse del suelo, aun más furioso si eso era posible. No iba a soportar el comportamiento de Shun en ese momento.  
–Si tu vida fue un puto infierno era para que aprendieras por fin a ser un hombre. Al final era cansado andar detrás tuyo salvándote el culo mientras llorabas y no te defendías. Por eso me estuve yendo todos estos años, para que aprendieras a sobrevivir sin mi- soltó con odio el Fénix, terminando por decir lo último entre dientes.

–En ningún momento te pedí que fueras mi niñera para luego aparecerte y hacerte el "héroe" y después esfumarte. Yo lo que pedía era que estuvieras a mi lado, y nunca estuviste para mi en mis peores momentos, pero tú si esperabas que estuviera para ti cuando te daba la puta gana-. Mientras decía esto sobaba donde su brazo conectaba con su parte biónica, empezando a recordar y relatar la manera en que lo perdió.

—¿no sabes lo jodido para mi que fue cuando ESTO ocurrió?—levantas su brazo de metal y lo señala con la otra mano— no sabes lo horrible que fue estar en coma por un mes, despertar sin MI brazo y ver que tú no estabas. Tu nunca estuviste en mi recuperación o cuando me operaron para darme esta cosa.—Shun lleva su mano a la cara— ugh....dices que lo hiciste para que fuera un hombre? Pues déjame decirte lo que me hizo ""hombre"" fue Shaka, no tu. Lo único que me hiciste fue hacerme sentir que yo era una basura que están atada a tu cuello.— Shun dio un gran suspiro y comenzó a irse— mejor vete, tú presencia no es agradable.

Ikki volteó a ver el brazo biónico de Shun cuando este se lo mostró. Eso explicaba por qué el golpe que le propinó momentos antes dolía como la mierda, al menos más de lo que imaginaba. Se llevó la mano a la quijada para sobarse.–Tch, tonterías...- se quitó la mano del mentón.

Seguía furioso, bastante, la sangre le hervía. Tomó a Shun de su polerón con fuerzas y con el puño en lo alto para propinarle un buen golpe a este. Pero cuando quería asestarle el golpe a Shun fue detenido por Aioria, quien aún seguía al lado del par de muchachos y reaccionó justo a tiempo para parar el puñetazo del Fénix. En eso Shaka se acerca a ellos.

–¡Suficiente!- grita con tono molesto. Por lo regular se había mostrado calmado en todo momento, pero la actitud de Ikki ya le estaba colmando la paciencia. Y no era cosa para bromear cuando el santo de Virgo se enojaba.

–Vuelvo a repetirlo, lárgate de aquí Fénix- está vez quien habló fue Aioria, dirigiéndose a Ikki con tono autoritario. –Lárgate o tendré que sacarte por las malas. Ya hiciste mucho daño aquí-. Ikki soltó de mala forma a Shun, empujándolo en el proceso, y soltó su puño del agarre de Aioria.

–Váyanse a tomar por culo todos ustedes- y así como vino se esfumó Ikki, dejando a los tres hombres en el lugar.

-¿¿y porque le pegaste??- Shaka le pregunta molesta a Shun nunca pensó que usaría la violencia de esta forma

-Te iba a atacar. Y aunque le gritara el no se iba a detener- Shun mira a otro lado- lo siento ¿ok? me sentí desesperado pensar que te dañar.El caballero de virgo dio un suspiro

\- agh.... esta bien, pero para la próxima intenten hablar lo--Lo hice y mira lo que paso- Shun ya estaba amargado con todo, ya no quería hablar.

-nunca va escuchar.... ¿para que esforzarse? Shaka y Aioria miran a Shun. Ellos saben que Ikki no sera fácil de conversen y que el único afectado de todo es Shun   
-Shun ¿¿porque no vamos a comer a algún lado?? lo que tu quieras pero no me dejes en bancarrota- Aioria le propone al menor y Shun sonríe con la propuesta  
\-- Claro! quiero shawarmas —Bien, comprare la comida y ustedes vayan a la habitación- Aioria se fue y los otros dos se fueron


	3. El primer paso

Se sentía totalmente humillado, engañado.  
Había decidido salir del lugar donde había ido a encarar a los tres hombres y las cosas no salieron como él esperaba en un principio. Su hermano Shun lo había dejado a un lado para proteger al bastardo de Shaka e incluso lo había llegado a herir en el proceso.  
Shun, aquel chico del que no había imaginado le levantaría la mano en algún momento. Todavía se sentía furioso tras aquel encuentro, y el mentón seguía doliéndose como la mierda después del golpe que le propinó Shun. Al menos el labio partido le había dejado de sangrar ya hace un rato atrás, pero igual la herida ardía para también seguir recordando los hechos anteriores.  
Había estado caminando sin rumbo fijo por el Santuario, no lo había abandonado por el momento pero ganas no le faltaban.

Ikki seguía su camino hasta que una voz conocida lo detiene —Ikki?— era Hyoga. Estaba detrás de él. Ikki se da la vuelta y ve a Hyoga esta diferente desde la última vez que lo vio— qué haces a... — Hyoga nota sus heridas en la cara — ¿pero que te paso?—

Ikki lo mira algo raro. No le quiere decir que Shun le hizo eso 

—fue Shun verdad?— Ikki se sorprende con esto. No se espero que Hyoga lo relacionara con su hermano menor

Ikki no sabía realmente como responder ante las interrogativas del Cisne, lo había tomado con la guardia baja en ese momento. En la última persona con la que esperó toparse era justamente con Hyoga.Salió de su asombro para guardar la compostura e intentar poner su mejor rostro de mala leche.—Esto no es nada. He sufrido peores heridas— Respondió tajante, evadiendo la última pregunta que le había hecho. No quería ni recordar al causante de aquella herida.

—Si, fue Shun—Hyoga se acerca a Ikki— ven, vamos a curar esas heridas— toma su mano y se lo lleva.

Cuando llegar, Hyoga saca el botiquin y un paquete de hielo. Deja el paquete de hielo en la mesa y abre el botiquin 

—Que golpe, Shun a mejorado mucho durante estos años— Hyoga toma el algodón lo moja con el alcohol.— y te rompió el labio, eso significa que te golpeo con su brazo derecho, osea, el metálico—

Ikki solo miraba frustrado en suelo mientras escuchaba a Hyoga, pero el nota el la frustración de este

—estas haciendo un puchero porque Shun te dio un golpe?— hay un gran silencio por la habitación

Ikki siguió sin responder, todavía se encontraba molesto y que Hyoga se lo recalcara no ayudaba mucho.Decidió prestar más atención a los cuidados desinteresados que Hyoga le estaba dando en ese momento por aquella pequeña herida. Fácil lo podía haber dejado deambular como idiota por el lugar, pudo haberlo ignorado desde el momento uno donde Ikki le respondió de mala manera, pero optó por ayudarlo y eso a Ikki le causaba conflicto.Se puso a pensar en cómo lo curaba con sumo cuidado, pasando el algodón con alcohol por la herida abierta. Cerró los ojos al sentirla arder, pero después de un rato dejó de sentir el escozor. Aun así siguió con los ojos cerrados disfrutando del momento mientras su enojo bajaba a la par. 

—Listo- terminó por decir Hyoga en un tono calmo.Al sentir las manos de Hyoga alejarse abrió los ojos para toparse con la mirada del otro joven fijamente puesta en él. No podía evitar ponerse nervioso ante ello, esa mirada comúnmente fría y penetrante que tanto le intrigaba la sentía como si le quemase la piel en aquel momento. Volteó la mirada a otro lado para tratar de disipar el sentimiento. Hyoga se percató de la manera en que estaba viéndolo al Fénix y apenado volteó la mirada al suelo.Un silencio incómodo los acompaño por unos minutos, hasta que Ikki decidió romperlo.

—¿Cómo supiste que fue Shun?— cuestionó Ikki, mucho más sereno que en un inicio.

—Fácil, trataste de hacerle algo a Shaka y Shun le defendió. Por defender me refiero a un golpe—Con cuidado,, Hyoga pone la bolsa de hielo en la cabeza de de Ikki.— desde que lo diagnosticaron anemia ha estado delicado de salud, sobretodo cuando Shun cayo en coma cuando perdió su brazo. Escuche que estaba a punto de morir si no fuera por la medicina y que Aioria lo cuido día y noche.— Con la otra mano estaba guardando las cosas dentro del botiquín— Cuando Shun despertó, el se dedico, junto a Aioria, a cuidar de Shaka. En resumen, Shun se volvió sobre protector con Shaka aunque no tenia su brazo derecho. — cierra el botiquín y le quita la bolsa de hielo— Cuando le dieron le brazo biónico, se esforzó por recuperarse rápido y tomar el lugar de Shaka en el hospital para que Shaka descansara pero no pudo todo solo así que su novia lo empezó a ayudar. En ese tiempo aun no lo eran pero gracias al tiempo que trabajaron juntos se enamoraron y se volvieron pareja—

—Novia?— Ikki se sorprende con esa palabra

—Sí. Hasta donde recuerdo haber oído su nombre es June y entrenaba con Shun en la Isla Andrómeda— Terminó por contestar Hyoga. 

Todo aquello fue un bombardeo de información tan repentino para Ikki. Todo lo tomó por sorpresa, desde que escuchó que Shaka no mentía con que estaba enfermo hasta el último detalle de la novia de Shun. No lo hubiera imaginado que Shun conseguiría pareja por ningún momento si es que era honesto. 

—Entonces Shaka no mentía— Dijo en un tono bajo el Fénix, más para sí mismo. —Shun me golpeó porque amenacé a Shaka— dijo esto en un tono más audible para que el otro joven lo escuchase, mientras se sinceraba un poco —igual no me lo merecía, Shun fue un cabrón. Poco más y se lo devuelvo el golpe igual—.

Y ahí estaba otra vez la actitud pedante del santo de Fénix. A Hyoga ya se le estaba haciendo extraño oír a Ikki sincerándose de su error hasta que escuchó eso último. Al parecer entendió lo que quiso entender.

— Tu nunca cambias— toma el botiquín, le deja a Ikki la bolsa de hielo y se levanta— Pero Shun si lo hizo y tenia sus motivos. Tu, al parecer,no tienes un motivo para cambiar.—va a dejar el botiquín donde estaba— Shun maduro gracias a Shaka y sobretodo por lo que paso. Ya casi no pasa tiempo con nosotros por que esta ocupado todo el dia. El entrenamiento, hospital y estudios son la razones de esto.

Puso los ojos en blanco al escuchar hablar al Cisne. Estaba pasándolo bastante bien en ese momento y no necesitaba oír otro sermón sobre cómo actuar o sobre si él hizo algo mal. Era un adulto ya y se creía tener la razón absoluta en las acciones que tomaba.

—No soy un mocoso para que me estés sermoneando. Y aunque Shun haya madurado gracias a Shaka igual debería tenerme cierto respeto por ser su hermano— Habló el Fénix mientras se cruzaba los brazos.Ikki era un caso perdido, Hyoga lo notaba. Sea lo que sea que haya detonado exactamente la pelea entre el par de santos debía de ser culpa de Ikki dado a la actitud tan a la defensiva que le mostraba en ese momento. 

Otro silencio incómodo los acompaño después de esa plática. A Ikki realmente le ponía ansioso encontrarse a solas con Hyoga.—Y... ¿qué haces en el Santuario?— Intentó Ikki cuestionarle al otro mientras trataba de sonar desinteresado. La verdad que solo quería distraerse un poco para no seguir sintiéndose de ese modo junto al otro.

—Estoy entrenando para ser el caballero de Acuario— Se sienta — no pensé que el entrenamiento para ser un santo era diferente al de un santo de bronce.

—Ya veo....— un gran silencio cae nuevamente entre los dos 

—Pero no estoy tan ocupado como Shun. El tan solo tenia 15 años cuando asumió la responsabilidad de encargarse de todo el hospital con su novia. Eso es algo de admirar— Hyoga lo hacia con intención. Quería que Ikki viera la gran persona que es Shun y que no fue gracias a el.

Hyoga lo volvía a ver fijamente mientras hablaba e Ikki no evitaba rehuir a esa gélida mirada. No quería hacer caso a lo que sea el mensaje que trataba de darle Hyoga en ese momento.—Como sea— Dijo secamente Ikki. 

El joven sucesor a santo de Acuario negó para sí mismo. Siempre recordó a Ikki como alguien bastante cerrado, terco y solitario, incluso en las pocas veces que llegaron a cruzar palabra ambos llegaban a los insultos gracias al mal genio del Fénix que salía sin razón aparente por cosas tan mínimas. Ahora que lo pensaba, era la primera vez desde que se conocían en que mantenían una conversación más o menos civilizada, y la verdad que así lo prefería aunque Ikki siguiera con el mismo genio de siempre.—Y tú, ¿A que viniste a buscar a Shun esta vez?— Cuestionó con voz calmada el Cisne —Por lo que sé, siempre buscabas a Shun para pedirle un favor o solo avisar que te largabas—. 

—No es de tu incumbencia— Respondió Ikki con cierta molestia. Ikki realmente era todo un enigma, pensaba Hyoga.

— nO eZ De Ut hINcuMbENCia— Hyoga dice con un tono de burla — Agh... ¿quieres que Shun te ame otra vez o no? porque ¡TODOS NOTAMOS QUE EL YA NO TE QUIERE! dios..... te quiero ayudar. Se que te duele que Shun ya no sea como era contigo— Pone su mano en el hombro de Ikki— asi dime ¿por que estas aqui?—

Ikki se enoja y se para —¡QUE TE IMPORTA! ¡FEO! — se va, pero se regresa porque se le quedo la bolsa de hielo— f-feo— con esto, Ikki se va del lugar 

—f-feo......¿que? —Hyoga observa como se va alejando Ikki


	4. Ante la verdad

Ikki volvía a caminar sin aparente rumbo fijo por el Santuario. No era más que nada para pensar un poco en lo que sucedió un rato atrás.Se había encontrado con Hyoga. Era un encuentro sumamente inesperado para él. Después de la pelea que tuvo con Shun, haber visto de nuevo al aprendiz de santo de Acuario le produjo sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado se había sentido bien y tranquilo por los tratos que este le prestó en ese rato. No iba a mentir, había disfrutado de ese pequeño momento de tranquilidad mientras el Cisne lo curaba, pero por otro lado volvió a sentirse ansioso y hasta molesto con el mismo joven, más que nada porque Hyoga le volvía a recordar sobre su hermano Shun y no paraba de hacerle énfasis en que "él era bastante responsable y había madurado NO gracias a él".Tonterías, el mismo Ikki sabía lo que hacía.Estando sumido en aquellos pensamientos poco después se dio cuenta que había vuelto a parar a las afueras al templo de Virgo, y todavía era latente que seguía resentido con Shun. Iba a marcharse de ahí cuando vio a una figura bastante conocida igualmente a las afueras del templo.  
  
  
  


Era Shaka, estaba bajando las escaleras de tu templo. Shaka sabia que Ikki estaba allí, así que fue de inmediato con el.

—Pollito, cariño, necesito hablar contigo.— Se acerca a Ikki que estaba abajo de la escaleras— Dime ¿te paso algo lindo que ya no estas tan enojado? soy bueno dándome cuenta de esas cosas—

Ikki lo queda mirando algo sonrojado por unos segundos mientras Shaka le sonreía — c-cállate imbécil! —

—Eso quiere decir que si. Bueno, es de otra cosa de la que quiero hablar contigo—Sigue caminando —Ven vamos a otro lado—

Ikki lo sigue sin decir nada —Shaka.. ¿como te encuentras?—

Shaka lo mira por un momento y sonríe—Bien gracias por preguntar—Shaka sigue caminando como si nada

—Oí que tenías anemia— Ikki soltó sin dirigirle la mirada, volteando la vista hacia el cielo. Shaka siguió sonriéndose a Ikki, sabía que el muchacho era orgulloso y en momentos podía parecer como un niño pequeño.

—Sí, pero no es nada grave. Mientras siga las instrucciones del médico todo estará bien— Contestó Shaka, mostrándose calmado como solía acostumbrar.

—Ya veo...— Susurró Ikki, en un tono que aun era audible para el otro hombre.Un silencio los acompaño por un momento, silencio que incomodaba más que a nadie a Ikki quien no sabía que decir o hacer realmente, mientras que Shaka se limitaba a soltar una risa apenas audible.Pararon por un momento de su pequeña caminata. Shaka volteó hacia donde el Fénix y lo examinó y notó que la herida que este tenía en el labio estaba curada. Sonrió.

—¿Quién curó tus heridas?— Ante el cuestionamiento del otro santo, Ikki se exaltó y volteó la mirada a un lado.

—Nadie— Dijo cortante, pero era obvio que un ligero sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas. Bufó —¿De qué querías hablarme?—  
  
  
  


—Quiero saber ¿que es lo importante que le quieres decir a Shun? Quiero ayudar pero necesito saber que es lo que te pasa y tratar de convencer a Shun de que hablen. —Ikki queda en blanco, realmente no se esperaba eso de Shaka

—eso... ESO NO TE INCUMBE! — Ikki se va con caminata rápida Shaka solo lo mira y de un suspiro

—esa respuesta sonó igual al de un niño pequeño— Shaka escucha una voz y se percata de quien es.

—Oh! June, que bueno es verte ¿todo bien en el hospital?— Era June, el santo de camaleón y novia de Shun

—Si, pero necesito que Shun venga, tenemos que hablar de algo importante— June se acerca a Shaka a un paso tranquilo—¿por que no va a descansar? te estas poniendo pálido —Observa el rostro del caballero de Virgo — Se que Shun esta durmiendo en tu habitación. El cuando le da sueño, duerme en cualquier lado .

—Eso es cierto— Los dos van caminando a la habitación de Shaka. June para llevarse a Shun y Shaka para descansar

June se dirigió a donde Shun para levantarlo y llevárselo. El chico aun después de levantado seguía sin desperezarse del todo, pero que lo haría pues le tocaba una larga jornada en el hospital. Pasaron al umbral del templo mientras los tres se despedían.

—¡Nos vemos mañana!— Dijo Shun a modo de despedida hacia su maestro, quien les sonrió a ambos jóvenes y se despidió con la mano de ellos. Al verlos alejarse no pudo evitar pensar en Ikki. ¿Qué era lo que este les ocultaba? Había notado que Ikki estaba actuando extraño de un momento a otro y eso se le hacía bastante curioso.

Por otro lado, Ikki siguió caminando lo más rápido que podía para alejarse de donde había estado con Shaka. Ni sabía el como o por qué, pero que Shaka le cuestionara sus motivos para ver a Shun le habían alterado, y a modo de defensa decidió irse. Era mareante, ya ni él mismo se entendía en ese momento.

Siguió caminando hasta que alguien le tomó del hombro. De la sorpresa se quitó aquella mano de manera violenta y volteó a encarar al otro individuo. Quien se trataba de Aioria, el cual lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, pero aun así se trataba de mantener a raya.

—Quieto Fénix, estás bastante alterado— Aioria habló —Pensé ya te habías marchado, pero veo que no es así—.

Ikki gruño. Lo último que buscaba era encontrarse con el santo de Leo. —No es nada— Soltó con algo de hastío Ikki mientras trataba de recuperar la compostura.

— ¿No es nada? se te nota que tienes algo..— Al ver lo molesto que se esa tornando la situación Aioria lleva a sus manos— agh.. mira, aun me cuesta perdonar el hecho que casi atacaras a Shaka mientras que esta- —

— Enfermo! lo se— Aioria se sorprende de la contestación de Ikki. no pensó que finalmente Ikki entendiera que Shaka estaba realmente enfermo.

— Hasta que te diste cuenta. Bueno, eso es algo— Da un gran suspiro y deja caer sus brazos—Mira, eres idiota y Shaka a tiene un paciencia de de dioses. El desde el dia de que Shun quedo en coma el sabia que esto pasaría y eso lo estreso que lo dejo en una peor de salud— —Aioria observa a Ikki que está frente de el y se percata de su preocupación y curiosidad al escuchar esto— bien— le toma el brazo a Ikki— ven, ten contaré la historia pero estarás callado todo el tiempo

Después de una caminata larga, Aioria lleva Ikki al casino del santuario y los dos se sientan ahí

—ok ¿por dónde empiezo?— Aioria se pone a pensar con sus ojos cerrados— ok, todo empezó como en todas las mañanas—

Hace dos años


	5. El dia que todo cambio

Shaka había despertado aquel día sintiéndose bastante débil. Ya llevaba un tiempo para atrás que se sentía de ese modo pero de forma más leve, por lo que imaginaba que no era nada de qué alarmarse y seguía continuando con sus labores sin mucho percance.

Ese día en específico había despertado y su cuerpo se sentía bastante fatigado, sin prestar mucha cooperación para poder levantarse. Pero el santo de Virgo lo último que necesitaba hacer era descansar. Contaba con varias actividades en el día, especialmente ir a entrenar esa mañana junto con Shun, aquel chiquillo santo de Andrómeda al que había decidio acoger como pupilo y terminó creando un estrecho lazo con él. No podía defraudar al chico y dejarlo plantado, sentía una gran responsabilidad con este.

Juntó todas las fuerzas necesarias para levantarse de su lugar y poder continuar sin ningún problema su rutina. Un dolor punzante se instaló en su cabeza por un momento, deteniéndose por un momento. Eso era raro para él, pero ninguna nimiedad iba a hacerle detener, además de que esperaba que ese repentino dolor de cabeza le bajara mientras iba en camino con Shun. Así que terminó de alistarse y fue directo al punto de encuentro con el joven.

Y ahí estaba Shun esperándole ya listo, portando el típico traje de entrenamiento del Santuario.

—¡Buenos días, Shaka!— Shun le había saludado efusivamente al ver al mayor llegar, pero su sonrisa se borró al ver al santo de Virgo. Lo notaba algo pálido, y veía evidente el cansancio en el rostro de Shaka. Se preocupó. —¿Estás bien? Podemos posponer el entrenamiento si quieres...—Shaka negó ante la preocupación de Shun y le dedicó su mejor sonrisa a este.

—Todo bien, cachorro, descuida— Respondió con la calma que siempre lo caracterizaba. Shun no se veía seguro ante la respuesta de Shaka, pero no iba a llevarle la contraria a su maestro.

El entrenamiento comenzó de manera normal entre ambos, pero mientras más pasaba el tiempo Shaka iba perdiendo cada vez más las fuerzas. Comenzaba a sentirse aturdido, el lugar le daba vueltas a su alrededor. El dolor de cabeza había vuelto y más agudo, y una sensación de opresión se había apoderado de su pecho haciéndole más difícil respirar. Se detuvo en seco para tratar de recuperar el aliento, llevándose la mano derecha al pecho mientras iba cayendo de rodillas de golpe.Esto aterrorizó a Shun y corrió directo donde su maestro. Nunca lo había visto de ese modo a su maestro, y presenciar esa escena lo alteró demasiado.

—¡SHAKA!— Shun le gritaba al santo de Virgo mientras lo sostenía en sus brazos en el suelo. El mayor aún no perdía del todo el conocimiento, pero su respiración pesada era alarmante. Los ojos de Shun se llenaban de lágrimas a la par de que observaba a su maestro, estaba bastante conmocionado.

A como pudo, Shun levantó al mayor y pasó uno de los brazos de Shaka por sus hombros mientras lo sujetaba de la cintura. Sin pensarlo mucho se dirigió rápidamente donde estaba Aioria.

Shun bajaba con cuidado las escaleras para llegar donde se encontraba Aioria. Al llegar al templo de Shun busco rápidamente con la mirada al santo de leo 

— AIORIA!— Shun grita como puede y sujeta con fuerzas a Shaka para que no se cayera —¡AIORIA! AYUDA

Aioria al escuchar la voz asustada de Shun fue corriendo a donde estaba y vio los dos santos de virgo pero su visión se enfoco en Shaka que se encontraba apoyándose en el pequeño para no caer —SHAKA! — Se acerca corriendo a los dos. 

Shaka, sin poder aguantar mas, cae de rodillas pero sigue algo consiente. Aioria toma rápidamente a Shaka en brazos 

— Shun, tranquilo. Llevare a Shaka al hospital. Puedes quedart- — 

— NO! iré contigo.— Shun con lagrimas en los ojos y con una expresión de preocupación interrumpe a Aioria.

Aioria pasó su vista de Shun a Shaka. El tiempo corría, no debía dejar pasarlo sin más.

—Bien, vamos— Y dicho esto Aioria y Shun salieron mientras el santo de Leo cargaba en brazos a Shaka para ir rápidamente al hospital más cercano.

En cuestión de un rato llegaron al hospital. No pasó demasiado tiempo para que se llevaran a Shaka y les cuestionaran que había sucedido, siendo Shun el que contestaba estas preguntas con lo que recordaba, tratando de que no se le entrecortara demasiado la voz.

Los médicos decidieron hacerle pruebas a Shaka para ver qué era lo que sucedía, mientras Aioria y Shun esperaban a que los resultados estuvieran listos. El tiempo pasaba demasiado lento para ambos y eso les comenzaba a desesperar, pero también tenían que ser pacientes por Shaka. Ninguno estaba seguro de qué era lo que le sucedía al santo de Virgo, pero sea lo que fuera ya lo estaban tratando.

Aun así, Shun no paraba de llorar por Shaka durante ese rato y eso le encogió el corazón a Aioria. A él igual le dolía haber visto a Shaka casi desfallecer en el suelo, pero tenía que ser fuerte por él y por Shun en ese momento, por lo cual trató de tranquilizar al más joven.

Después de un tiempo un médico llegó con los resultados. El primero en levantarse de su asiento fue Shun seguido de Aioria. Ambos miraron expectantes mientras el médico les notificaba los resultados que habían arrojado los exámenes del santo de Virgo.

— Bueno, los resultados dicen que tiene anemia. La razon de porque su estado es porque su cuerpo ya estaba a su limite, pero ya esta estable. Le dimos lo necesario asi que va a estar bien, pero deberá tomar medicamentos que lo ayudaran a estar estable— el doctor sigue explicando algunas cosas a Aioria, mientras Shun solo miraba a este

A ambos le dijeron que podian ver a Shaka, asi que se encontraban adelante de la puerta de Shaka —Ok, Shun. Vas a tomar mucho aire y cálmate, no queremos estrese Shaka ¿bien?— Shun solo mueve la cabeza 

Ambos entran y ven a Shaka acostado en cama. Shun respira hondo pero no aguanta las lagrimas y va corriendo donde Shaka. Aioria suspira 

—Shaka...— en su voz se nota el gran dolor de el. Shaka estaba despierto y ve a Shun con su cara llena de lagrimas

— oh cachorro, lo siento, no quise preocuparte asi— Shaka extiende su brazo y pone su mano en la mejilla de Shun —Tranquilo, voy a estar bien— 

— Te dije que fueras al doctor, Shaka ¿porque nunca me hiciste caso?— Aioria se acerca a los dos santos —tu también eres doctor— 

— Lo se y lo siento, no pense que seria algo como esto...lo siento— Shaka toma la mano de Shun y mira Aioria

— ¿que vas a necesitar? vas a tener que tomar suplementos dieteticos, transfusión de sangre y vitaminas.— Con la mente mas tranquila, Shun recuerda de lo que decían los libros de medicina que Shaka le hizo leer

Shaka agradecía bastante tener a ambos a su lado. Shun y Aioria eran las dos personas más importantes en su vida y les agradecía infinitamente preocuparse por él en esos momentos. Ya no se sentía solo, y la verdad que él no sabría qué hacer si algún día alguno de ellos le pasaba algo o le faltaba, y realmente no quería imaginarlo.

Después de restablecerse de su salud y escuchar las indicaciones del médico Shaka volvió al Santuario un par de días después junto a Aioria y Shun. Aún debía guardar reposo en cama, lo cual no le agradaba pero tenía que acatar órdenes, además de que el joven Andrómeda y el santo de Leo no iban a dejarlo levantarse por nada.

Mientras pasaban los días Shaka iba sintiéndose mejo, siguiendo las recomendaciones del médico. Ya no tenía que sobreexigirse, y aunque seguía entrenando a Shun era Aioria quien se ofrecía a ayudarle con las pruebas físicas.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas de que Shaka volvió del hospital, y en esos días Athena le encomendó a Shun una misión en equipo, cosa a la cual el joven accedió a regañadientes, pues quería seguir cuidando de su maestro.Shun fue directamente a la habitación donde descansaba el santo de Virgo para notificarle de ello.

—Así que, ¿vas a salir en una misión?— Shaka miraba expectante a Shun, quien con un puchero asintió. Sonrió y tomó la mano derecha de Shun entre las suyas e hizo que lo viera directamente. —No te preocupes por mi, yo estaré bien, mi niño. Sólo cuida de ti, quiero que regreses bien y a salvo—. Shun dejó de hacer puchero y asintió a las palabras del mayor.

—Lo prometo— Contestó Shun, dedicándole su mejor sonrisa.

Shun fue a realizar aquella misión. Todo marchaba bien en esta, hasta que al último momento se tornó complicado. El grupo de jóvenes cayeron en una emboscada y Shun fue atacado directamente dejándolo gravemente herido e inconsciente. Sus compañeros, Seiya, Shiryu y Hyoga se lo llevaron de inmediato al hospital, pues el estado del santo de Andrómeda era grave.

Había sufrido varias contusiones diversas, especialmente en su cabeza, lo cual lo dejó en coma. Su brazo derecho quedó desgarrado tras aquella emboscada y había perdido bastante sangre, por lo que los médicos decidieron amputar lo que restaba del brazo que ya era inservible.La noticia del estado del joven Andrómeda corrió rápido por el Santuario hasta llegar a oídos de Shaka, quien al enterarse palideció y su pecho volvía a doler fuertemente, y fue Aioria quien lo llevó al hospital nuevamente.

Aquella noticia le había caído como una bomba nuclear a Shaka.

Su estado de salud era bastante delicado ahora. Aquella opresión que sintió en el pecho fue ocasionada por un infarto que le había dejado bastante débil el corazón, y con la anemia presente en su cuerpo la cosa era aún más complicada. Tenía que estar bajo observación por si presentaba otro ataque al corazón.

En todo momento Aioria no se separó del lado del santo de Virgo, así como tampoco dejó de vigilar a Shun por si este llegaba a despertar. 

Pasaban los días y Shaka seguía postrado en la cama. Lucía muy frágil, bastante pálido y ojeroso, y su respiración era pausada. Aioria estaba junto a él, tomando una de sus manos mientras lo observaba aquella noche.

El santo de Virgo abrió sus ojos lentamente, dirigiendo su vista a Aioria. una débil sonrisa se asomaba en sus labios.

—Aioria...— Shaka susurraba. —Hay tantas... tantas cosas que he querido hacer. Tantos planes. Contigo, con Shun...— Sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas al mencionar a este último —No creo... aguantar mucho...— Las lágrimas comenzaban a fluir, mientras que Aioria lo veía alarmado, apretando suavemente la mano del otro hombre.

—¿Pero qué dices?— El Santo de Leo no quería creer lo que el otro le estaba diciendo.

—Estoy muy cansado. Yo... Yo no creo aguantar más tiempo...— Cerró sus ojos un momento mientras seguía llorando. Volvió a abrirlos para volver a ver directamente a Aioria. En todo momento no dejaba de sonreír melancólicamente.—Shun despertará de esta, estoy seguro. Él... es fuerte. Tú también eres bastante fuerte... por cuidar de ambos. Has soportado mucho últimamente— Apretó levemente la mano de Aioria mientras hablaba, mientras que el santo de Leo lo miraba dolido, con los ojos vidriosos. —Todo va a estar bien, no me mires así...— El silencio los envolvió por un momento, luego Shaka volvió a hablar —Aioria, prométeme... Que cuidarás de Shun de ahora en adelante...—

Aioria negó rotundamente con la cabeza, seguía sin querer creer lo que Shaka le estaba contando. ¿Morir? Ya había superado la muerte con anterioridad, esta no iba a ser la excepción.

—No, no, ¡no digas eso! ¡Tú saldrás de esta! Tú y Shun se recuperarán y saldrán adelante juntos, ya lo verás— Contestó Aioria, sin aguantar más las lágrimas que había reprimido por bastante tiempo.


	6. Aceptacion

Estaba en shock. Ikki apenas procesaba todo lo que Aioria le había contado momentos antes. Simplemente... se le hacía increíble de creer por todo lo que pasaron Shaka y Shun por sus cuentas.  
Aioria miró a Ikki en busca de alguna reacción o que él dijera algo al respecto, pero al ver que no decía nada decidió seguir.  
─Fue un muy duro camino, pero ambos salieron adelante. Después de que Shun despertara tuvo que madurar demasiado rápido para ayudar a Shaka. Se había propuesto a tomarse en serio el tomar el lugar de Shaka como santo de Virgo para ayudarlo─ Paró por un momento para tomar aire y prosiguió─ Se esforzó mucho en mejorar y rehabilitarse rápido, todo por y para Shaka. Cuando salió del hospital se dedicó a entrenar y estudiar sin descanso, y a la par se ocupaba del hospital. Se alejó de sus amigos, pero tampoco estuvo solo todo el tiempo. Trabaja en el hospital junto a su novia June, y ella también estuvo todo el tiempo mientras Shun se recuperaba─

Ikki empezó a reaccionar de a poco. Todo eso de procesar fue difícil para el, pero pensó que fue más duro para Shun y Shaka —yo.... lo siento, yo realmente no pensé bien las cosas.—

—¿y que crees Que deberías hacer?— Aioria pone su mano en el hombro de Ikki

—disculparme con los dos. Realmente, fui inútil en la vida de Shun. Lo único que hacía es evitar que muriera, pero nunca le di un motivo para vivir—se levanta y respira hondo— eso siempre fue Shaka..... Gracias por contarme todo eso

Aioria le sonrió a Ikki, le alegraba ver que el joven haya aceptado sus errores finalmente. Al parecer no todo estaba perdido, y aquella relación de hermanos entre Ikki y Shun podía volver a recuperarse de a poco.

─No hay nada que agradecer, Ikki. Sentía necesario que lo supieras todo─ Contestó el santo de Leo.  
Ya era tarde y Aioria tenía que volver junto a Shaka, pero le alegraba internamente haber ayudado a su pareja para no dejarle todo el peso del trabajo de reconciliar a los hermanos. Solo esperaba que esto realmente haya funcionado y que el Fénix esté dispuesto a abrirse y disculparse, sino todo el trabajo habrá sido en vano.  
─Te dejo aquí, tengo que retirarme─ Aioria se levantó también de su lugar y se estiró un poco. Luego volteó a ver nuevamente a Ikki ─Te dejaré que sigas reflexionándolo, pero no dudes nunca en pedirle ayuda a Shaka, ¿vale?─ Continuó el mayor, a lo cual Ikki asintió levemente con la cabeza.  
Aioria se despidió de Ikki y dejó al santo de Fénix solo en el lugar.

Ahora Ikki se encontraba solo nuevamente, y seguía teniendo muchas cosas por pensar aquella noche. Todo lo que le contó el caballero de Leo le seguía dando vueltas en la cabeza. Imaginar cada cosa por lo que pasaron ellos y ver que sufrieron demasiado hasta poder llegar a la estabilidad en la que se encontraban actualmente solo le hacía sentir que sus propios problemas a los que él mismo se enfrentaba eran nada si se ponía a compararlos, y le dolía en el orgullo admitir que había estado mal todo ese tiempo.

En el templo de virgo, Shaka estaba en cama descansando cuando Aioria llega ─Hola gatito, por tu cara me doy cuenta de que tiene buena noticias─ Le hace un lugar a Aioria ─Quiero escucharlo todo─

─Bueno, primero que nada, ya hable con Ikki y finalmente entendió. Tenias razón, contarle lo que paso funciono─El santo de leo se sienta junto a Shaka y le toma la mano ─Ahora cual es la otra parte del plan???

─Hacer que hablen. Ahora que Ikki entendió todo, vana poder hablar, Shun se va a negar pero al final escuchara. No se como se lo tomara ya que no se exactamente lo que tiene el pollito, pero June estará para el─ Shaka coloca su cabeza en el hombro de Aioria ─ Solo queda esperar

Aioria asintió a la respuesta de Shaka, mientras acaricia la mano de su pareja durante aquel momento de calma.─Acabo de recordar...─ Shaka volvió a tomar la palabra ─Ikki tenía curadas las heridas que Shun le provocó. Cuando le pregunté sobre eso se alteró y ya no quiso decir nada─

─Ahora que lo mencionas, es verdad. Cuando lo encontré seguía alterado─ el santo de Leo frunció levemente el ceño al recordar el momento en que se topó con el Fénix. Le había desesperado su manera de actuar durante ese día ─También noté que su corte en el labio estaba curado, pero no creí que su actitud se debiera a eso─

─Solo que su actitud no era normal. Que se haya alterado así cuando le pregunté quién fue es sospechoso─ Shaka paró por un momento de hablar, cerrando los ojos al hacer memoria. Una sonrisa se asomaba por sus labios al recordar el rostro de Ikki sonrojado cuando Shaka le cuestionó en aquel momento ─La actitud de Ikki fue diferente después de ello. Quien sanó sus heridas debe de ser alguien especial para Ikki─ Shaka vuelve a abrir los ojos para ver directamente a Aioria, sin perder aquella sonrisa ─Puede que el pollito esté enamorado, y esa persona especial fue quien lo ayudó─.

─El pollito enamorado eso puede ser algo a nuestro favor. Pero la pregunta es ¿quien es la persona?─ Aioria rodea con su brazo a Shaka

─ Solo hay que preguntarle al encargado del botiquín. El debe anotar a las personas que lo usan─ Shaka descansa su cabeza en el hombre de su pareja ─ Se supone porque de lo contrario le tendré que decir a Shun o a June que busquen a uno nuevo

─ Bueno, vamos a preguntar. Y esperemos que lo tenga─ Aioria se levanta y ayuda a hacer lo mismo con Shaka

─ Gracias─ ambos caminaron al lugar donde Hyoga ayudo a Ikki.

Acceder al registro fue sencillo. Apenas Shaka preguntó por el se lo dieron sin ningún problema. El santo de Virgo agradeció al encargado y entre él y Aioria comenzaron a revisar la lista de ese día.

Muchas personas en el lugar solían pedir usar el botiquín médico por alguna lesión mínima que sufrían durante sus respectivos entrenamientos, aunque ese día en particular no demasiada gente lo habían pedido, así que la búsqueda fue más sencilla. Shaka revisó los pocos nombres que había hasta dar con el último que habían anotado.

—Lo tengo— Atinó a decir Shaka, procediendo a leer el nombre —El último nombre anotado fue Hyoga...— El caballero de Virgo trató de hacer memoria sobre de quién se trataba, pero la verdad que no recordaba realmente quién era aquel joven. Por su parte, Aioria sí sabía de quién se trataba.

—Es el alumno de Camus, el chico rubio que era caballero de Cisne y era amigo de Shun— Comentó el santo de Leo a su pareja. Se quedó pensativo, nunca recordó haber visto a Hyoga e Ikki convivir, pero tampoco es que los conociera demasiado.

—Pensé que se llamaba Magnus— Respondió Shaka mientras se encogía de hombros. Aioria solo sonrió divertido mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Después de revisar el registro se lo devolvieron al encargado, agradeciéndole y despidiéndose para regresar nuevamente al templo de Virgo. Durante el camino estuvieron conversando sobre aquel curioso descubrimiento.

—conque Ikki está enamorado del alumno de Camus— ambos se encuentran sentados. Shaka miró al cielo, aún piensa como ocurrió porque casi nunca los ve juntos

—quizás sólo fue él un momento específico qué pasó eso. No es como nosotros que nos tomo tiempo en desarrollar lo nuestro— Aioria mira a Shaka y Shaka observa a sí pareja

Shake quedó mirando a Aioria por un momento y Aioria no sabía que pasaba —creo que tengo un plan, solo debemos esperar que Horacio nos ayude—

— Hy-Hyoga.... Shaka, su nombre es Hyoga— Aioria acaricia la cabeza de Shaka

—lo que sea —Shaka se levanta y toma la mano de Aioria— vamos que tiene que ser todo ahora, ya no quiero esperar más —Shake jala del brazo de Aioria para que se levante

—calma, calma. Primero explícame exactamente cuál es tu plan— Aioria se levanta y camina junto a Shaka

—lo que sea —Shaka se levanta y toma la mano de Aioria— vamos que tiene que ser todo ahora, ya no quiero esperar más —Shake jala del brazo de Aioria para que se levante

—calma, calma. Primero explícame exactamente cuál es tu plan— Aioria se levanta y camina junto a Shaka

—Ikki puede ser impredecible, así que si tenemos a Magnus de nuestro lado pudiera ser de mucha ayuda por si hay algún problema con el pollito— Respondió Shaka animado. Aioria iba a corregir nuevamente el nombre que Shaka le había dado a Hyoga pero al final decidió no hacerlo.

—¿Cómo estás seguro de que Hyoga convencerá a Ikki, si es que el pollo siente algo por él?— Cuestionó el santo de Leo mientras le seguía el paso a su pareja —Nosotros tardamos en convencer a Ikki de que hacía mal, no creo que con Hyoga pase lo contrario—.

—Funcionará, confía en mí— Shaka paró por un momento su caminata, a lo cual Aioria hizo lo mismo Se dio la vuelta nuevamente para encarar a su novio con una sonrisa —Funcionó cuando me preguntaste si quería ser tu pareja—.

—Amor, las veces que te lo propuse me rechazaste— Aioria negó con la cabeza mientras le esbozaba una sonrisa.—Terminamos formalizando cuando me lo pediste tú después de que te dio el ataque al corazón—. Continuó Aioria mientras hacía memoria de aquella ocasión.

—Creo que después de eso la propuesta no sonaba tan mal— El santo de Virgo se encogió de hombros —O será porque estuve delirando porque creía que iba a morir— Shaka rió un poco después de mencionar lo último. Aunque lo del ataque al corazón fue un trago amargo tanto para Shaka como Aioria, ya solo quedaba como un lejano recuerdo, endulzado por aquella vez en que finalmente fueron pareja.

—eso ya está en el pasado. Pero yo creo que Hyoga será la llave para resolver todo esto— Shaka esta muy seguro de lo que piensa y es por eso que irá a hablar directamente con el santo del cisne

—¿donde crees que está Hyoga?— aún con sus manos tomados de la mano, Aioria pienso en donde puede estar

—¿quien?— Aioria mira a Shaka y da un gran suspiro


	7. Enfrentando la verdad

Shaka ya tenia todo decidido, tenia todo planeado. El quería que todo este dolor y furia se acabara y todo lo que tenia que hacer es actuar, ya.

Muy bien gatito ¿entendiste bien el plan? -Shaka estaba decidido, era ahora o nunca y tenia que salir todo perfecto.

SI!- y por su lado, Aioria queria estar del lado de Shaka y ayudarlo encada momento en su vida ahora en adelante-

ambos santos subieron las escaleras, Aioria le pidió a Shaka que descansara por su propio bien y Shaka accedió para tranquilizar al felino. 

Cuando llegaron al templo de Acuario se encontraron con Camus

Camus se encontraba en el umbral del templo de Acuario. Era parte de su rutina en las noches que pasara un rato a las afueras vigilando por si algo sucedía.

Observó algo extrañado a la pareja que iba subiendo hacia su templo. No era común verlos visitar el lugar, pero cuando se acercaban les percibía ansiosos. Sea lo que sea, caminó con paso tranquilo hacia el par de santos a la espera de saber qué los traía al lugar.  
—Buenas noches, Camus— El primero en saludar fue Shaka, seguido de Aioria. Se le notaba algo agitado al santo de Virgo a causa de la subida de las escaleras, pero no era nada de que preocuparse.

—Buenas— Se limitó a saludar de manera seria Camus. —¿Qué los trae por aquí?— Cuestionó el santo de Acuario en el mismo tono de voz, mientras miraba fijamente al par de santos.

—Disculpa, ¿Se encuentra tu alumno, Hyoga?— Quien habló esta vez era Aioria. Camus enarcó ligeramente una ceja ante el cuestionamiento.

—¿Para qué lo necesitan?— El santo de Acuario se mantenía estoico en todo momento, pero era perceptible el ligero tono de duda en su voz.  
—Necesitamos hablar con él, es por un asunto con Shun— Respondió esta vez el santo de Virgo.

Camus recordaba aquel nombre como el del alumno de Shaka, y también recordaba que Hyoga y el otro jovencito eran amigos, aunque sabía por palabras de su propio alumno que en la actualidad no eran tan cercanos. No estaba seguro para qué lo requerían, pero suponía que algo sucedió con Shun, así que asintió y en silencio los condujo por dentro del templo de Acuario.

Didn't ro del tempo de acuario se encuentra con Hyoga. Este último estaba sorprendido al verlos y más aún de que lo estaban buscando

—s- si? Pasa algo?— estaba algo nervioso. Pensó que Shaka estaba enojado con el. Hyoga se levanto por la sorpresa, pero Shaka lo hace sentar

—solo escucha, necesito que hagas algo y es importante que tú lo hagas— Shaka coloca su mano en el hombro de Hyoga. —es muy importante—

El joven parpadeó un par de veces al escuchar al santo de Virgo hablar. Se preguntaba a si mismo para qué lo necesitaba Shaka que resultaba tan importante recurrir a él. Le daba bastantes nervios sin razón alguna, pero asintió a las palabras del otro hombre mientras trataba de guardar la calma.

Shaka simplemente miró a Hyoga y se aclaró la garganta para continuar hablando.

—Han surgido bastantes problemas desde que Ikki volvió a buscar a Shun, tanto así que ambos se pelearon. Shun le terminó rompiendo el labio a Ikki en esa pelea— Se detuvo un momento para ver la expresión de Hyoga. El santo de Cisne ya había estado enterado de ello al haberse topado con Ikki más temprano, pero igual abrió ligeramente los ojos para fingir sorpresa. Shaka suspiró y continuó —Aun así, ya pudimos hablar con Ikki y hacerlo entrar en razón— Se detuvo nuevamente para voltear hacia donde estaba Aioria mientras le sonreía a su pareja, luego volvió a donde Hyoga —Solo falta Shun, pero necesitamos tu ayuda para poder acabar con esta situación entre ellos dos—.

Hyoga asintió nuevamente. Le había tranquilizado enterarse que por fin el Fénix se había dado cuenta de todo, pues cuando se lo topó aquel día intentó hablar con él y no dio resultado alguno. Al menos uno ya había cedido.  
—Así que, si falta Shun... ¿Vas a querer que hable con él?— Preguntó no muy seguro el rubio —Llevo bastante sin poder hablar con él y no creo que me escu...— En ese momento Shaka puso un dedo en los labios de Hyoga mientras lo callaba.

—No, no— Shaka negó con la cabeza —Yo me encargaré de Shun, por eso no te preocupes— Respondió con seguridad.  
A Hyoga por su parte lo hacían confundirle aún más. ¿Para qué lo querían entonces?

—N-no entiendo... Entonces, ¿qué es lo que haré yo?— Cuestionaba el joven Cisne mirando a ambos santos.

—Queremos que nos ayudes con Ikki— Esta vez quien respondió fue Aioria. Por otra parte, la expresión de Hyoga era de total sorpresa, y un ligero sonrojo terminó adornando sus mejillas. En el caso de Shaka, le alegró internamente ver ese cambio en el rostro del aprendiz de santo de Acuario.

—que? — el sonrojo era más intenso. Escuchar ese nombre le dejaba la mente en blanco y sentía calor— bu-Bueno, veré lo que puedo hacer —respondió sin pensar—

—muchas gracias. Agradezco que ayudes, esto significa mucho— Shaka Pokémon amaño en el hombre se Hyoga y le sonríe

Por otra parte Aioria también sentía un gran alivio a ver que su plan ve de maravilla. — muchas gracias Hyoga. Gracia a ti , lo más probable que todo vuelva a ser como antes—

Shaka se levanta y va donde Aioria con una sonrisa. Le toma del brazo como siempre lo hace y se van

Hyoga sigue confundido y piensa bien en lonqueio acaba de pasar ¿porque dijo que si? ¿Cual es la verdadera razón de que hace eso? ¿Por Shun? O..... por Ikki?

La pareja salía del templo, ambos lucían sonrientes porque el plan estaba marchando bien en ese momento. Hyoga había aceptado ayudarlos y ya solo quedaba después plantear el cuando juntar a Ikki y Shun. Pero ahora estaban contentos con este paso que habían dado.

Se encontraron con Camus en la entrada de la casa de Acuario. Este había decidido salir después de que los llevó donde Hyoga para darles su espacio en lo que tuvieran que decirle a su alumno.

—Gracias por permitirnos a tu alumno, Camus— Aioria posó una mano en el hombro del santo de los hielos mientras le sonreía de oreja a oreja. Camus negó y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa a la pareja, una apenas perceptible para ellos.

—No hay nada que agradecer— Pocas eran las veces que se le veía abandonar su semblante frío a Camus, y esta era una de esas veces.

La pareja se despidió de su compañero y estaban por bajar las escaleras. En ese momento a Shaka empezó a faltarle el aire repentinamente. Comenzó a toser mientras tocaba su pecho. Las piernas le estaban fallando, si no fuera porque Aioria lo tenía agarrado del brazo Shaka hubiera caído en seco al suelo.

El santo de Virgo quedó sentado sobre sus rodillas mientras a un lado estaba su pareja quien estaba bastante alarmado por el estado del otro.  
Camus se alarmó y llamó a su alumno para ir ambos al lado de la pareja. El santo de Acuario al igual que sus demás compañeros del Santuario se habían enterado del delicado estado de salud de Shaka desde que le ocurrió aquel incidente que lo llevó al hospital, pero nunca le había tocado presenciar una escena como esa. Aun así, trató de en todo momento guardar la calma como podía.

—Camus. Quédate con Shaka, yo iré a buscar la medicina— Aioria se levanta y va corriendo al templo de Shaka

Camus está al lado de Shaka, lo sostiene por si se llega a desmayar por completo

—agh... lo siento, suele pasarme— Shaka sigue tosiendo, casi no puede hablar

—tranquilo Shaka, no pasa nada— Camus trata de ayuda a Shaka haciendo que se siente en uno se los escalones del templo

Por otro lado. Hyoga solo observo todo, no sabía que hacer. De repente   
En su cabeza recuerda lo ocurrió hace dos años

Shaka ya tenia todo decidido, tenia todo planeado. El quería que todo este dolor y furia se acabara y todo lo que tenia que hacer es actuar, ya.

Muy bien gatito ¿entendiste bien el plan? -Shaka estaba decidido, era ahora o nunca y tenia que salir todo perfecto.

SI!- y por su lado, Aioria queria estar del lado de Shaka y ayudarlo encada momento en su vida ahora en adelante-

ambos santos subieron las escaleras, Aioria le pidió a Shaka que descansara por su propio bien y Shaka accedió para tranquilizar al felino. 

Cuando llegaron al templo de Acuario se encontraron con Camus

Camus se encontraba en el umbral del templo de Acuario. Era parte de su rutina en las noches que pasara un rato a las afueras vigilando por si algo sucedía.

Observó algo extrañado a la pareja que iba subiendo hacia su templo. No era común verlos visitar el lugar, pero cuando se acercaban les percibía ansiosos. Sea lo que sea, caminó con paso tranquilo hacia el par de santos a la espera de saber qué los traía al lugar.  
—Buenas noches, Camus— El primero en saludar fue Shaka, seguido de Aioria. Se le notaba algo agitado al santo de Virgo a causa de la subida de las escaleras, pero no era nada de que preocuparse.

—Buenas— Se limitó a saludar de manera seria Camus. —¿Qué los trae por aquí?— Cuestionó el santo de Acuario en el mismo tono de voz, mientras miraba fijamente al par de santos.

—Disculpa, ¿Se encuentra tu alumno, Hyoga?— Quien habló esta vez era Aioria. Camus enarcó ligeramente una ceja ante el cuestionamiento.

—¿Para qué lo necesitan?— El santo de Acuario se mantenía estoico en todo momento, pero era perceptible el ligero tono de duda en su voz.  
—Necesitamos hablar con él, es por un asunto con Shun— Respondió esta vez el santo de Virgo.

Camus recordaba aquel nombre como el del alumno de Shaka, y también recordaba que Hyoga y el otro jovencito eran amigos, aunque sabía por palabras de su propio alumno que en la actualidad no eran tan cercanos. No estaba seguro para qué lo requerían, pero suponía que algo sucedió con Shun, así que asintió y en silencio los condujo por dentro del templo de Acuario.

Didn't ro del tempo de acuario se encuentra con Hyoga. Este último estaba sorprendido al verlos y más aún de que lo estaban buscando

—s- si? Pasa algo?— estaba algo nervioso. Pensó que Shaka estaba enojado con el. Hyoga se levanto por la sorpresa, pero Shaka lo hace sentar

—solo escucha, necesito que hagas algo y es importante que tú lo hagas— Shaka coloca su mano en el hombro de Hyoga. —es muy importante—

El joven parpadeó un par de veces al escuchar al santo de Virgo hablar. Se preguntaba a si mismo para qué lo necesitaba Shaka que resultaba tan importante recurrir a él. Le daba bastantes nervios sin razón alguna, pero asintió a las palabras del otro hombre mientras trataba de guardar la calma.

Shaka simplemente miró a Hyoga y se aclaró la garganta para continuar hablando.

—Han surgido bastantes problemas desde que Ikki volvió a buscar a Shun, tanto así que ambos se pelearon. Shun le terminó rompiendo el labio a Ikki en esa pelea— Se detuvo un momento para ver la expresión de Hyoga. El santo de Cisne ya había estado enterado de ello al haberse topado con Ikki más temprano, pero igual abrió ligeramente los ojos para fingir sorpresa. Shaka suspiró y continuó —Aun así, ya pudimos hablar con Ikki y hacerlo entrar en razón— Se detuvo nuevamente para voltear hacia donde estaba Aioria mientras le sonreía a su pareja, luego volvió a donde Hyoga —Solo falta Shun, pero necesitamos tu ayuda para poder acabar con esta situación entre ellos dos—.

Hyoga asintió nuevamente. Le había tranquilizado enterarse que por fin el Fénix se había dado cuenta de todo, pues cuando se lo topó aquel día intentó hablar con él y no dio resultado alguno. Al menos uno ya había cedido.  
—Así que, si falta Shun... ¿Vas a querer que hable con él?— Preguntó no muy seguro el rubio —Llevo bastante sin poder hablar con él y no creo que me escu...— En ese momento Shaka puso un dedo en los labios de Hyoga mientras lo callaba.

—No, no— Shaka negó con la cabeza —Yo me encargaré de Shun, por eso no te preocupes— Respondió con seguridad.  
A Hyoga por su parte lo hacían confundirle aún más. ¿Para qué lo querían entonces?

—N-no entiendo... Entonces, ¿qué es lo que haré yo?— Cuestionaba el joven Cisne mirando a ambos santos.

—Queremos que nos ayudes con Ikki— Esta vez quien respondió fue Aioria. Por otra parte, la expresión de Hyoga era de total sorpresa, y un ligero sonrojo terminó adornando sus mejillas. En el caso de Shaka, le alegró internamente ver ese cambio en el rostro del aprendiz de santo de Acuario.

—que? — el sonrojo era más intenso. Escuchar ese nombre le dejaba la mente en blanco y sentía calor— bu-Bueno, veré lo que puedo hacer —respondió sin pensar—

—muchas gracias. Agradezco que ayudes, esto significa mucho— Shaka Pokémon amaño en el hombre se Hyoga y le sonríe

Por otra parte Aioria también sentía un gran alivio a ver que su plan ve de maravilla. — muchas gracias Hyoga. Gracia a ti , lo más probable que todo vuelva a ser como antes—

Shaka se levanta y va donde Aioria con una sonrisa. Le toma del brazo como siempre lo hace y se van

Hyoga sigue confundido y piensa bien en lonqueio acaba de pasar ¿porque dijo que si? ¿Cual es la verdadera razón de que hace eso? ¿Por Shun? O..... por Ikki?

La pareja salía del templo, ambos lucían sonrientes porque el plan estaba marchando bien en ese momento. Hyoga había aceptado ayudarlos y ya solo quedaba después plantear el cuando juntar a Ikki y Shun. Pero ahora estaban contentos con este paso que habían dado.

Se encontraron con Camus en la entrada de la casa de Acuario. Este había decidido salir después de que los llevó donde Hyoga para darles su espacio en lo que tuvieran que decirle a su alumno.

—Gracias por permitirnos a tu alumno, Camus— Aioria posó una mano en el hombro del santo de los hielos mientras le sonreía de oreja a oreja. Camus negó y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa a la pareja, una apenas perceptible para ellos.

—No hay nada que agradecer— Pocas eran las veces que se le veía abandonar su semblante frío a Camus, y esta era una de esas veces.

La pareja se despidió de su compañero y estaban por bajar las escaleras. En ese momento a Shaka empezó a faltarle el aire repentinamente. Comenzó a toser mientras tocaba su pecho. Las piernas le estaban fallando, si no fuera porque Aioria lo tenía agarrado del brazo Shaka hubiera caído en seco al suelo.

El santo de Virgo quedó sentado sobre sus rodillas mientras a un lado estaba su pareja quien estaba bastante alarmado por el estado del otro.  
Camus se alarmó y llamó a su alumno para ir ambos al lado de la pareja. El santo de Acuario al igual que sus demás compañeros del Santuario se habían enterado del delicado estado de salud de Shaka desde que le ocurrió aquel incidente que lo llevó al hospital, pero nunca le había tocado presenciar una escena como esa. Aun así, trató de en todo momento guardar la calma como podía.

—Camus. Quédate con Shaka, yo iré a buscar la medicina— Aioria se levanta y va corriendo al templo de Shaka

Camus está al lado de Shaka, lo sostiene por si se llega a desmayar por completo

—agh... lo siento, suele pasarme— Shaka sigue tosiendo, casi no puede hablar

—tranquilo Shaka, no pasa nada— Camus trata de ayuda a Shaka haciendo que se siente en uno se los escalones del templo

Por otro lado. Hyoga solo observo todo, no sabía que hacer. De repente   
En su cabeza recuerda lo ocurrió hace dos años


	8. Lazos rotos

Shun por fin había despertado después de estar en coma por días. Días que se hicieron eternos para todos los que eran cercanos al santo de Andrómeda, pero que se alegraron cuando Shun abrió los ojos finalmente.  
Enterarse de todo lo que sucedió con Shaka a raíz de su accidente fue un duro golpe, y todo eso junto a la pérdida de su brazo derecho y hasta su cabello largo, el cual había empezado a dejar crecer con la esperanza de tenerlo igual de largo que Shaka, pero que al despertar del coma notó que su cabellera se había ido. Algunas de las veces que Hyoga y los chicos llegaron a visitar a Shun en el hospital lo vieron bastante decaído, y una que otra ocasión no lo encontraban en su cama, tan solo enterándose que este se había ido por su propia cuenta a la habitación de Shaka. Así lo encontraron algunas veces, a un lado de la cama de su maestro mientras Shun lloraba junto a este.  
Era una escena deprimente que se repetía cada tanto. Hyoga en una ocasión intentó alegrarlo al regalarle un curioso gorro de conejo rosa al que podía hacer que se muevan las orejas, pero parecía que eso no ayudaba a mejorar un poco los ánimos de Shun.  
Pasaron los días en el hospital, hasta que por fin a Shun le dieron el alta junto a Shaka. Al joven santo de Andrómeda aún le quedaba un largo viaje por recorrer después de eso, pero al menos no tenía daños de gran consideración.  
Con el tiempo Shun pasaba más tiempo con su maestro y eso lo notaban Seiya, Shiryu y Hyoga. No quería dejar en ningún momento a Shaka, por lo que era menos recurrente que pasara el tiempo con los demás chicos, cosa que a ellos no les encontentaba en nada.

Shun de a poco fue rehabilitándose pero invertía sus horas libre en entrenamiento y estudios. Ya no salía a divertirse o hablaba muy poco, casi nada, con sus amigos. Todo se lo dedicaba a su entrenamiento como futuro caballero de virgo.

Tiempo después, ya Shun completamente recuperado, pasaban días que ya no lo veían. Shun junto a June tomaron el lugar de Shaka como encargados del hospital y eso provocó que sus tiempos libres de Shun acortaran más  
Para Shun lo primordial era su trabajo, estudios y entrenamiento antes que pasar tiempo con sus amigos, y si no fuera por June, quizás el no dormiría  
Seiya, Shiryu y Hyoga notaban como Shun se distanciaba cada vez más de ellos, y para los jóvenes fue un golpe bajo esto. Primero estaba Ikki, quien se iba por largas temporadas y llegaba a hacer acto de presencia por un par de días hasta marcharse nuevamente y que volviera quien sabe cuándo, cosa que era habitual de él y podían vivir con que era un "lobo solitario". Pero nunca esperaron que Shun se alejaría por completo de ellos,  
El santo de Andrómeda podía tener sus razones, pero los chicos se negaban a aceptarlo. Planeaban encararlo en alguna ocasión, para hacer que Shun volviera a salir con ellor y que todo volviera a como era antes, a la vieja rutina.  
Para ello, tenían que saber cuándo era el momento indicado para interceptarlo. De lo único que estaban enterados era que Shun iba sin falta en las mañanas al templo de Virgo. Tal vez para entrenar o solo a ver a Shaka, de eso no estaban seguros ellos, pero de lo que sí estaban seguros es que, si querían topárselo ahí estaba su oportunidad.  
Así que, con eso en mente, un día decidieron estar desde temprana hora al inicio de la escalinata que daba subida a los doce templos, a la espera de encontrarse con Shun.  
  
—oye Shun!— Seiya llama a Shun que se encontraba en camino al santuario—  
  
Shun se voltea y ve a los tres acercándose a él— oh! Hola chicos, tanto tiempo que no los veo—  
  
—si y es porque ya no pasas tiempo con nosotros. Siempre estás estudiando o trabajando en el hospital o entrenando o estás con Shaka, pero ya ni tiempo pasas con nosotros— detrás de Seiya estaba Shiryu, quien se adelanta y se pone al lado de adjunto   
  
—vamos, deja eso y ven con nosotros.— Hyoga se pone del otro lado de Shun y le pone una mano en su hombro

—lo siento pero no puedo, debo dedicarle todo el tiempo que tengo al entrenamiento y los estudios para obtener lo antes posible la armadura de virgo. Y también debí ayudar a Shaka, ustedes saben que el no se encuentra bien de salud y por eso debí ayudarlo todo el tiempo— Shun observa a los tres— lo siento pero tengo que irme— Shun antes de que se retire, Seiya la toma del brazo que le queda

—Vamos Shun, no te hará daño salir con nosotros al menos una vez por semana. Los entrenamientos para santo dorado pueden esperar— Comentó Seiya en tono relajado.  
Shun rodó los ojos, no entendía como Seiya podía mostrarse tan desinteresado ante su propio deseo de esforzarse en lo que quería. Se soltó suavemente del agarre del castaño y miró a los tres chicos.  
  
—Miren, tengo que irme. En serio tengo asuntos que atender, como cuidar a Shaka y mi entrenamiento. No tengo tiempo para salir con ustedes por ahora— Dijo Shun, con el ceño levemente fruncido y ya algo hastiado por lo que anteriormente dijo Seiya.  
Volvió a darse la vuelta para retirarse ante la mirada atónita de los otros jóvenes. Sabían lo dedicado que Shun pudiera ser, pero no podían evitar recordar al hermano de este con las palabras que pronunció. A Seiya se notaba claramente en su rostro el enojo que esto le causaba.  
  
—¡Eres igual que tu hermano Ikki!— Gritó el santo de Pegaso, seguro de que el otro le escucharía. Shun por su parte se detuvo al escuchar las palabras de Seiya. —No tienes tiempo para salir con tus amigos, te desapareces sin decirnos ni una palabra y ya que estás con nosotros prefieres largarte. No creí que fueras así, pero por algo tú e Ikki son hermanos, son iguales— Soltó con furia el castaño, esperando a alguna respuesta del santo de Andrómeda.  
Las miradas incrédulas de Shiryu y Hyoga se posaron ahora en el propio Seiya, sorprendidos ante la osadía del castaño de gritarle de ese modo a Shun.

Shun seguía dando la espalda. Prefirió pretender que no escucho nada y seguí caminando. No quería más problemas, no quería sentirse peor de lo que ya se siente. Pensó que era lo mejor que hiciera oídos sordos y pretender que nada de esto sucedió

Por otro lado, Seiya insistía que Shun debía estar más tiempo con ellos y no tanto con Shaka y en su entrenamiento  
  
— oh vamos! Te darán de todos modos la armadura, así que lo que estás haciendo no es necesario. Y lo de Shaka no es para tanto, va a estar bien en unos días, después de todo el es el más cercano a dios. Ese tipo no es normal— Seiya le grita a Shun pero en un instante a otro, Shun se le aparece en frente y lo golpea , tumbándolo en el suelo  
  
—Tú no sabes de lo que hablas. Tú no sabes absolutamente nada— Hablaba entre dientes Shun, mirando con rabia al castaño que yacía en el suelo. Había dejado pasar que hablara mal sobre él al compararlo con Ikki, pero si algo no iba a permitir a como diera lugar era que hiciera menos sus esfuerzos y minimizara la situación de la delicada salud de su maestro.  
  
Shiryu y Hyoga seguían siendo espectadores ante esa escena. Shiryu estaba que quería ir a donde Shun y devolverle el golpe que este le había propinado a Seiya sin importar que fuera su amigo, pero Hyoga lo había detenido antes de querer hacer algo. Hyoga veía que no era asunto de ellos como para estarse entrometiendo. Por más que también quisiera hacer algo, esto era cosa de Shun y Seiya en ese momento.  
  
Por su parte, Seiya no había visto venir aquel golpe. Realmente no esperaba que Shun reaccionara tan violentamente. Se sobó la mejilla en donde recibió el golpe, mirando hacia arriba, donde el santo de Andrómeda estaba. No iba a quedarse callado.  
  
—¡¿Estás loco?! Sabes que lo que digo es la verdad— El santo de Pegaso se levanta del piso para poder encarar a Shun —¡¿Y qué mierda te pasa, Shun?! Tú no eres alguien violento. En serio te estás convirtiendo en Ikki, debe ser de familia ser así— Y ahí iba Seiya otra vez, nombrando a ese hombre y comparando su manera de actuar con el otro.  
Shun estaba cansado que siempre lo hayan proyectado como alguien débil y sumiso, que no lo crean capaz de mostrarse furioso cuando tiene razón de estar así. Estaba harto del desinterés con el que Seiya le estaba hablando, del menosprecio de sus acciones, de que digan que es igual que aquel que consideró su hermano. Estaba cansado de que parecía que los tres chicos no entendieran por lo que había pasando. Al final, Shun se terminó abalanzando contra Seiya para golpearlo nuevamente, quedando ambos en el suelo en el proceso.

Shiryu y Hyoga tomaron a Shun para quitarle de encima de Seiya, que ya se encontraba muy golpeado- —Maldita sea, Shun! ¿que demonios te pasa?— Shun se trataba se zafar de sus compañero, pero Shiryu no permitiría. Shun realmente no toleraba que hablara asi de Shaka, despues de todo lo que el a hecho por Shun, este no dejaria que pasaran a llevar a su querido maestro.

—CIERRA EL PUTO HOCICO COCODRILO DE LAS CLOACAS! NO ME TOQUES CON TUS MANOS DE LLENAS DE MIERDA PARA PLANTA Y ALIENTO A PERRO!!!- Shun tira todo su enojo guardado. El nunca había hablado de esa manera— LA PUTA MADRE, SUÉLTENME QUE ESTA VEZ NO LE SOPORTO NI UNA MIERDA!!

—Shun! cálmate! que te pasa?— Hyoga trata de sostener a Shun lo que mas puede. El estaba forcejeando para soltarse y seguir— AGH! CÁLMATE!— Shun finalmente se suelte y va directamente a Seiya, pero Shiryu lo golpea y hace que Shun caiga al suela

—YA BASTA! TE ESTAS PASANDO SHUN!—Shiryu se pone en frente pero Shun de un salto se levanta y en tan solo unos segundos Shun patea la cara de Shiryu y lo logra lanzar lejos con la fuerza que posee

—tranquilo que no matare a al putito asno de los cojones, solo le daré una lección de que lo que sale de tu boca, se debe pagar— Shun se acerca a Seiya pero este trata de alejarse ¿como es que Shun, que había estado en coma y no tiene un brazo, puede pelear así?

La situación se estaba saliendo de control. Mientras Shun se acercaba con paso lento y amenazante, Seiya se levantó como pudo del suelo. Era orgulloso, y aunque estaba dispuesto a pelear, el ver la manera en que actuaba Shun le daba escalofríos. El como se sacó a los otros dos le era impresionante, pero no iba a dejarse tan fácil. 

—Ven si puedes, Shun— el santo de Pegaso se había puesto en posición, listo para el siguiente golpe.Shiryu al ver esto desde el suelo decidió levantarse de su lugar. A él no se le hacía justa la manera en que actuaba Shun, el como se desquitaba con ellos, y él no iba a permitir que dañara más a sus otros amigos. 

—No dejaré que lastimes a los demás, aun si tengo que derrotarte por eso— Shiryu al decir esto se posicionó a un lado de Seiya, listo para cubrirle.Shun vio esto como provocación de parte de ambos, lo cual le molestó aún más. Iba a abalanzarse nuevamente contra ellos, pero repentinamente no se pudo mover ni un paso; sus piernas habían sido congeladas. 

—¿¡Qué demo...!?— Apenas notó esto supo que era obra del cisne. Cuando se quitara el hielo Hyoga se las iba a pagar, junto a los demás. 

—¡Ya basta! Esto acaba aquí, Shun— Hyoga había aprovechado la pequeña distracción que habían provocado Shiryu y Seiya para detener al santo de Andrómeda momentáneamente. Él ya no estaba dispuesto a seguir esta pelea como sus compañeros. Toda esta situación había escalado demasiado, y esto tenía que parar de una vez por todas.

Shun concentro su cosmo en sus piernas y de un salto se libero del hielo. Se dirige a donde Seiya y Shiryu, y por un segundo ya se encontraba frente de ellos.

Shun de una patada en la cara de Seiya lanzan dolo mas lejos que la ultima vez y a Shiryu lle da un golpe en el estomago dejándolo inconsciente. 

Hyoga quedo congelado al ver todo, no supo como reaccionar ante todo. Shun fue capaz de pelear con dos de sus compañeros sin mucha dificultad

Shun se pone derecho y se aleja de ellos, pasa al lado de Hyoga y le entrega el sombrero que le habia regalado 

—No los quiero volver a ver, me dan asco todos— Shun se aleja de ellos mientras que Seiya y Shiryu recobran la conciencia de a poco pero logran ver como Shun se aleja de ellos

Mas tarde cuando todos curaron sus heridas y colocaban hielo en los golpes

—agh...maldita sea!— Seiya estaba furioso con todo lo que habia pasado ¿como Shun les habia ganado a 3 de ellos cuando Shun solo tenia un brazo y habia despertado de un como hace no mucho— sigo sin creer esto!

—¿Que parte? ¿Que Shun nos abandonara y ya no quiera ser nuestro amigo? o ¿que nos ganara en una pelea? —Shiryu se sobaba el golpe en el estomago que le habia dado Shun. 

Antes Shun no tenia tanta fuerza, pero ahora es capaz de mandar a volar a alguien con solo dar un golpe

Hyoga no dijo nada, no entendía nada y no sabia que pensar. Su amigo Shun, que era conocido por su amabilidad los molió a golpes. —Creo que no conocemos tan bien a Shun como creiamos—


	9. Decisión

Aquellos recuerdos habían golpeado su memoria nuevamente.Era inevitable. Aún sentía que en ese momento le había fallado a Shun como su amigo, pues dudó de él y Shun terminó alejándose. Y Hyoga aun conservaba aquel gorro de conejo que le había regalado a Shun en aquellos tiempos y este le regresó cuando pelearon, como un latente recordatorio de lo que hizo mal en ese momento.

—¡Hyoga!— La voz de Camus le sacó de sus pensamientos, y solo ahí fue cuando Hyoga volvió a la realidad. Su maestro sostenía a Shaka, quien aun se sentía mal por la anemia. —Hyoga, ven y ayuda— La voz de Camus era fría pero autoritaria, por lo que al escucharlo fue a donde estaban ellos dos.

Él iba a ayudar a Shaka con su plan. Y esto ya no lo hacía por Ikki, que sea lo que fuera que sentía cuando estaba a su lado. Esto era por Shun, que aunque no esperaba volver a ser su amigo, quería hacer algo bien por él aunque sea una última vez.

—Lo siento, aquí estoy — Hyoga se pone en un lado y Camus del otro para ayudar a Shaka a caminar hasta su habitación.

Mientras caminaban, Aioria llega con la medicina y un vaso de agua. Ambos sientan a Shaka y el bebe la medicina.

—agh, perdón por el susto — Shaka estaba sudando, pero ya estaba recuperando el aliento —Tomatero con calma.

— Camus se sienta al lado de de Shaka — y no te preocupes, lo importante que recuperaste el aliento.

Hyoga seguia observando todo, realmente no sabia que decir nada. Solo piensa en todo lo que había pasado y en lo cual equivocado estaba. Pensó "que pasaría si mi maestro fuera quien estaría en ese estado"

Si él estuviera pasando por esta situación con Camus... La verdad que él no quería imaginar que tan complicado sería vivir eso, con su maestro teniendo una salud realmente delicada y él viéndose en la necesidad de sacrificar lo que le quedara para tomar su lugar. Solo esto le hacía ver más claramente por lo que Shun pasó y sigue pasando.  
Camus y Aioria seguían al lado de Shaka mientras este se recuperaba de a poco del episodio. Camus mantenía una mano en el hombro de Shaka, mientras Aioria acariciaba suavemente la mano de su pareja.

Después de un rato el santo de Virgo se había recuperado, pero seguía estando débil, por lo que Aioria se ofreció a llevarlo cargando.

—¿Estás seguro, gatito? Aún puedo caminar— Shaka insistía, pero el santo de Leo negaba rotundamente.

—No, no nos arriesguemos a nada.— Aioria mira a Camus. — Gracias. Yo me ocupo de todo ahora—

—Si necesitan algo solo me dicen. Hare lo que pueda.— Mientras se levanta, Camus le hace una seña a Hyoga para se acercara a el —haremos lo que podamos— 

Aioria asiente y se va con Shaka en Brazos. Mientras, Hyoga se acerca a su maestro 

—¿Ahora lo ves?— Camus mira a Hyoga —Tu no eres el único que sufre—

Después de eso, ambos regresaron al templo de Acuario para descansar.

Aunque el cisne realmente no podía conciliar el sueño del todo esa noche. Toda aquella situación lo dejó pensando, más lo último que Camus le mencionó no dejaba de darle vueltas en su consciencia. Y es que era cierto, no es el único que haya sufrido en esta vida, y en esa noche fue testigo de ello. Podría decirse que era afortunado, ya que después de la última guerra y que Camus haya retornado junto a los demás caballeros dorados su vida se volvió menos solitaria y trágica, cosa que no aplicaba para todos.Los días comenzaron a pasar después de aquel encuentro con Shaka y Aioria en la casa de Acuario. En algunas ocasiones, después de que Hyoga entrenara con su maestro, ambos iban al templo de Virgo para seguir viendo el estado de Shaka, quien insistía cada que podía que no era necesario que vinieran. La verdad que esas visitas eran todo cosa de Hyoga, quien por más que intentaba no ocultaba del todo sus ansias por lo que pudiera suceder con Ikki y Shun, y en qué manera pudiera ayudar a Shaka con ello. Camus lo notaba, sabía que su alumno a pesar de lo orgulloso que se mostrara en un inicio, seguía siendo sentimentalmente frágil y siempre cargaba con la culpa que no le correspondía, pero también era consciente de que el santo de cisne podía arreglárselas en cualquier situación.

Sus pensamientos eran como un torbellino. Arremolinados y alterados dentro de su cabeza, no tenía bastante claridad en sus ideas como para ayudar al todavía santo de Virgo con su plan. Era bastante frustrante para Hyoga, y se sentía un peso muerto ahí.

Quería cooperar, de verdad que quería.Bufó con pesadez mientras seguía caminando por los alrededores. Aun con la fría expresión que mantenía por lo regular, se notaba un aura tensa a su alrededor.

—Pato...— Dio un sobresalto al escuchar que lo llamaran por ese sobrenombre. Aquella voz detrás de él la reconocía perfectamente. Hyoga volteó por sobre sus talones para mirar al dueño de esta, Ikki. —¿Qué haces dando vueltas? Tanto frío te ha afectado al parecer— El Fénix soltó un comentario que intentaba ser sarcástico y burlón, pero dicho en un tono seco. Al parecer ambos estaban igualmente tensos, pero cada uno lo estaba por sus propios motivos.

La verdad que llevaban días sin verse, desde que el Cisne le curase aquellas heridas a Ikki. No habían vuelto a cruzar palabra o siquiera toparse. Hyoga sabía que Ikki estaba por los alrededores, de alguna forma lo sabía. El Fénix era impredecible, pues desaparecía y reaparecía en los momentos menos indicados, justo como lo era aquel momento.

Y entonces recordó parte de las palabras de Shaka aquella noche, "Ayudarle con Ikki". Y quizás, solo quizás, el santo de Fénix le había caído del cielo para poner en marcha el plan.

—¿Que pasa? ¿por que estas callado?— mientras mas se acerca al caballero del cisne —No me digas que tu tambien estas enojado conmigo— Hyoga lo mira sorprendido

—¿que? ¡NO! yo nunca estaría enojado contigo— Hyoga se sonroja un poco con lo que le dijo a Ikki. No había pensado bien las cosas — nun..nunca lo estaría porque......— un silencio algo incomodo entre los dos santos —porque creo que entiendo bien las cosas, se que te equivocaste y quieres enmendarlo.

—Gracias...— Ikki se gira a otro lado para que no lo vea sonrojarse, Hyoga hace lo mismo— pero se como hacer que Shun me escuche. Realmente esta enojado conmigo— 

—también con Shiryu, Seiya y conmigo— Ikki mira sorprendido a Hyoga

—¿Que? ¿que cosa?— Eso lo pillo desprevenido, no penso que Shun también se enojaría con ellos

—fue....un error nuestro... no lo apoyamos cuando mas nos necesito. Solo lo hicimos sentir peor— Hyoga mira al suelo con vergüenza— no eres el único que debe enmendarlas cosas pollo— Hyoga mira a Ikki y ve que esta llorando

Ver a Ikki llorando lo tomó de imprevisto. En realidad no era la primera vez que llegaba a ver en ese estado al otro hombre, pero llegaba a ser tan raro pillarlo así. Ikki siempre se había mostrado como un hombre duro que no se dejaba ver afectado por cualquier cosa, pero eso le hacía pensar a veces cuánto habrá aguantado por orgullo para desahogarse en sus peores momentos.

—Ikki...— Soltó en un susurró el santo de Cisne mientras lo miraba.

Realmente no sabía como actuar en ese momento. Titubeó un poco y terminó llevando una mano a uno de los hombros de Ikki para intentar darle apoyo, pero cuando estaba a punto de tocarlo el Fénix tomó la muñeca del otro para jalarlo hacia él y rodear su cuerpo en un abrazo.Hyoga quedó sorprendido ante tal acción, de ningún modo se lo esperó, pero reaccionó al sentir las lágrimas del otro mojando su hombro. Ikki había escondido su rostro entre el cuello y hombro del rubio, comenzando a llorar más fuerte. El corazón se le apretujó al notar tan vulnerable a Ikki, y sin decir nada correspondió aquel abrazo, acariciando la espalda del otro en un gesto confortador. E Ikki por su parte agradecía que Hyoga no le cuestionara nada en ese momento, era con el único con el que sentía que podía desahogarse de esa forma.


	10. La luna es hermosa

Ya habian pasado unos minutos desde que Ikki habia llorado en el hombro de Hyoga. Ambos estaban sentados en unas bancas que estaban por ahi.

—Estas bien?— Mientras le frota la espalda a Ikki, Hyoga lo mira algo preocupado

—Si, gracias...por todo— Ikki estaba con sus ojos cerrados y con su respiración mas calmada

Ante eso, Hyoga se sentía igualmente más calmado por la respuesta del otro. Ikki por su parte, agradecía bastante el gesto consolador del Cisne en un momento como ese.Tantos sentimientos acumulados hicieron mella en él. Por más que Ikki no quisiera demostrarlo, por más que intentara mostrarse como si nada le afectase, realmente lo hacía. Sus acciones habían afectado realmente a Shun y con ello, llevado a otros por el camino, tal y como Hyoga le había platicado con anterioridad. Ikki frunció levemente el entrecejo, aquellos pensamientos volvían a asaltar su mente.

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron por un momento en silencio. No era para nada incómodo ese momento, simplemente disfrutaban de la tranquilidad que los envolvía por ahora.

Se sentía muy bien. El aire y los sonidos que la naturaleza calmaban tanto la mente como el espíritu. Ellos lo estaban disfrutando y esta es no lo estarían negando   
Miraban las estrellas y parecía que el tiempo se detuvo para ellos. No se decían nada, solo sus presencias era lo suficientes para llenar el momento

—Tengo que arreglar las cosas con Shun— Finalmente Ikki había roto aquel silencio que los estaba acompañando en aquel rato. —No sé cómo, pero lo haré—. A este punto era cierto, no tenía una idea clara sobre cómo enfrentarse a Shun. Había pasado por tantas batallas feroces contra enemigos poderosos, hasta contra dioses les había hecho frente, pero nada de eso le preparó para arreglar la rota relación que tenía con Shun, más por la negativa que el santo de Andrómeda le había presentado después del par de veces en que se habían encontrado y las cosas no terminaron para bien.  
Hyoga por su parte asintió ante sus palabras. Podía hacerse una idea de lo complicado que fue para el Fénix caer en cuenta sobre sus errores, lo duro que fue hacer a un lado su casi inquebrantable orgullo para admitir las cosas. Aún con el genio que Ikki podía presentar, quizás este había comenzado a cuestionarse su propio modo de pensar.  
—Te apoyaré— Comentó el Cisne, dirigiendo su mirada a Ikki. El Fénix volteó a ver al rubio dudoso, sabiendo que el otro también tenía sus propios problemas con Shun. —Vamos, no me mires así. Si queremos arreglar nuestros desastres con Shun, hay que intentarlo todo. Ya no hay nada que perder—. Y era verdad. La relación con el santo de Andrómeda estaba rota con ambos jóvenes, realmente no tenían nada más que perder si volvían a intentarlo.  
Ikki asintió, las palabras de Hyoga le hicieron sentir más tranquilo. Quizás no estaría solo en esa encrucijada.

Ambos se sentian mas tranquilos despues de hablar de esto, sobretodo Ikki porque sentia que podia tener el apoyo de alguien.

El silencio se apodero nuevamente, pero esta vez el ambiente es mas alegre para ambos. Mientras ven el cielo, el sol empezaba a salir. Para ellos era un paisaje que nunca olvidaran, sobretodo porque están con su persona especial. Ellos estaban siendo bañados por la luz del sol que aparecía en el horizonte. Hyoga mira a Ikki, los colores cambian en el.

—¿eh?— Ikki mira su mano y se da cuenta que Hyoga la esta sosteniendo —¿pasa algo?

—¿mn?— Hyoga no se habia percatado lo que habia hecho— ¿eh? oh.. lo siento... —

Ikki toma la mano de Hyoga con fuerza. Una gran parte de el no quería soltarlo. Ambos miran sus sus manos, pero la sensación era muy agradable. Sentian algo calido en el corazon. Hyoga sonríe por esa pequeña acción, que aún sin palabras se podían decir todo y recarga su cabeza en el hombro de Ikki

El momento ahora era solamente para ellos dos.  
Se estaban dando la oportunidad de conocerse mejor, cosa que en otras ocasiones no se lo habían permitido a si mismos. Poco a poco se sinceraban con sus corazones de que la presencia del otro no les molestaba realmente, como llegaron a pensar en algún momento cuando eran más jóvenes, más inmaduros. Quizás el momento no era el ideal para ambos, o tal vez sí lo era, la vida era sumamente impredecible en ese aspecto y todo podía ocurrir. Ya solo les quedaba dejarse llevar, y lo que esta les tuviera preparado a ellos no lo iban a negar.  
Ambos siguieron disfrutando en silencio aquella puesta del sol, donde quizás habían pasado sólo unos cuantos minutos, pero para ellos el tiempo no importaba ya.  
—La luna es hermosa— Fue Ikki quien volvió a romper el silencio. Hyoga volteó a verlo, con un gesto de extrañeza en su rostro.  
—¿Eh?— Al Cisne se le había hecho raro el comentario, ya que la luna no estaba del todo presente. —Pero si no hay... — Y entonces, comenzó a entender a lo que el Fénix se refería.

Recordo que hace tiempo Shun comento que leyó un libro donde el protagonista le confesaba indirectamente sus sentimientos a la persona que le gustaba. Seiya no habia entendido porque esa frase significa eso y Shun le explico que un famoso profesor de inglés llamado Soseki, quien en un momento dado corrigió a un alumno suyo tradujo «Te quiero» cambiandolo a la traducción por «La luna está hermosa»

De repente su rostro se torna rojo, no solo por las palabras, tambien porque se sentia muy estupido por no haber entendido.

—emm..— No sabe que decir, se sigue sintiendo como un idiota— si... lo esta y mucho... como siempre lo a sido—

Ikki esbozó una pequeña sonrisa ante la reacción de Hyoga. Le encantaba tener esa pequeña oportunidad de apreciarlo de ese modo, admitiéndose a sí mismo lo adorable que el otro lucía sonrojado, al menos lo que la luz le permitía apreciar. Acarició la mano que aún sostenía bajo la suya, en un gesto que trataba de calmar al rubio quien seguía nervioso y avergonzado, cosa que funcionó después de unos momentos al ya no percibir la mano temblorosa del otro ante su tacto.  
Hyoga no dejaba de sorprenderse ante lo afectuoso que el Fénix podía ser. Quizás podría pensarse lo contrario de Ikki, ya que por lo regular él no llegaba a demostrar tan abiertamente sus emociones, lo cual se remarcaba junto a la apariencia seria y dura que cargaba siempre. Pero con esos pequeños gestos que le dedicaba al rubio en ese momento, hasta tener la molestia de tranquilizar al Cisne, permitía ver una faceta en Ikki que pocos eran los afortunados de apreciar de él, mostrándose más dócil y atento.  
En definitiva, esto no era un sueño para ambos.  
Siguieron compartiendo el tiempo juntos por un rato más, pero tarde o temprano tenían que salir de su burbuja de felicidad, aunque no quisieran. Iba a hacerse más tarde, y aunque Camus le tuviera plena confianza a Hyoga por lo que este hiciera después de sus entrenamientos, el rubio no dejaba de tener ese sentido de la responsabilidad que le decía que debía regresar a donde su maestro.


	11. Todo sale a la luz

Shun iba caminando directamente a la habitación de Shaka, como suele hacerlo a la misma hora de siempre.

El día fue agotador. El hospital, el entrenamiento, los estudios; todo eso hace que cada día para Shun sea pesado, pero eso no le importaba. Pensar que todo ese peso no llevaba Shaka era lo que le daban fuerzas para seguir.

Finalmente llegó al umbral de la habitación. 

Definitivamente necesitaba tomar un pequeño descanso después del día que tuvo, como solía tomarlo junto a Shaka de vez en cuando.

—Shaka, ya lleg- — No terminó de pronunciar su saludo. En la habitación, sentado en la cama se encontraba Shaka. Y, por otra parte, parado al otro lado de la cama se encontraba Ikki. El semblante de este último era tranquilo, con los brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados.

Shun volvió a enrabiar.

A la última persona que pensaba encontrarse era a Ikki, y verlo en la misma habitación junto a su mentor, quien contaba con una expresión imperturbable, le hacía enojar aún más.

—Que hace el aquí— Shun estaba esforzando una sonría pero su enojo era mayor, podía verse como una vena sobresalía de su frente 

Ikki, por otra lado, al ver su rostro sintió un terror inexplicable. Nunca pensó que su hermano diera tanto miedo cuando estaba enojado —eh...yo...—

—¿¡Y!? habla hombre— de forma muy tajante, Shun muestra su furia ante su hermano. No lo a perdonado por lo que paso con Shaka, mas por las cosas que dijo.

—el viene a hablar— Se levanta y va donde Shun. —Por favor, no rompan nada— Shaka se va de la habitación

—Eh?— ve a Shaka salir de la habitacion, pero Shun lo sigue — ¿pero que?—

Shaka habia cerrado la puerta y con seguro —no saldran hasta que hablen—

Shun miro la puerta por un rato y luego a Ikki, pero esta vez estaba mas enojado

El ambiente se había tornado demasiado tenso desde un inicio, y con la salida de Shaka de aquella habitación solo logró acentuarlo aún más.  
Desde antes Ikki ya sabía que esperar sobre cómo actuaría Shun después de pasar por la entrada de la habitación. Shaka se lo había advertido con anterioridad, como algo que era seguro que pasaría conforme el plan se pusiera en marcha.  
Cerró los ojos por un momento, mientras recordaba fugazmente aquel momento.  
-  
Después del encuentro que tuvo con Hyoga, Ikki estaba más que decidido en tratar de arreglar las cosas con Shun. Ya estaba más consciente de que abandonó casi a su suerte al santo de Andrómeda, creyendo ciegamente en que su hermano seguiría para él sin importar lo que hiciera, cuando las cosas no siempre son así. Le hizo demasiado daño a Shun a causa de su irresponsabilidad, y casi a la fuerza tuvo que abrir los ojos ante la realidad.  
Cayó en cuenta de que el amor fraternal no siempre es incondicional.  
Ya no podía regresar en el tiempo para evitar que todo eso sucediera, pero podía hablar con aquel al que aún consideraba su <<hermano menor>> para tratar de cerrar las heridas que aún conservaba este en su corazón. Y con eso en mente decidió ir al día siguiente a la casa de Virgo. Si alguien conocía bien a Shun y era capaz de ayudarlo era el propio Shaka.

—Y BIEN??? Que haces?? Que pretendes?? Porque me haces esperar?? — Shun ya está cansado. Cansado que lo hagan esperar y tener esperanza en algo.

—Shun, yo... lo siento— la habitación quedo en silencio

—lo sientes?? Después de 3 años y al llegar casi atacas a Shaka. Dice ¿que lo sientes?— Shun sigue aún muy molesto, no aguantaba más a Ikki y que llegue a disculparse después de todo lo qué pasó— después de que me dijeras que debía ser agradecido contigo solo porque evitabas que muriera? Así que dime ¿donde estuviste cuando me trate de suicidar?

Ikki que en blanco. Sintió que había caído a un profundo abismo y que se estrelló contra en suelo dejándolo inmóvil, no pido más que mirar hacia al frente

—¿No lo sabías? Ah, es cierto. ¡Nunca estuviste para mi cuando más lo necesitaba!— Dio un paso hacia adelante mientras seguía hablando —Pero tú sí querías que yo lo estuviera para ti sin que te importara nada de lo que me pasara— Un paso más —Siempre desaparecías en cada momento que te parecía oportuno, y ahora vienes con la cola entre las patas sólo para seguirte excusando y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. Patético— Y otro paso más, buscando estar frente a frente con el santo de Fénix. —Eres un jodido cobarde, Ikki—

Cada palabra que Shun le dedicaba a Ikki, cada mirada cargada de enojo y resentimiento puro. Si estas fuesen cuchillas ya se hubieran clavado una y otra vez sobre el Fénix. Ikki se sentía sumamente abrumado por todo esto, pero no hizo ningún movimiento, por más que su orgullo se viese mancillado por las verdades que Shun le echaba en cara, trataba muy a la fuerza de mantener la compostura. No buscaba que todo terminara como la última vez.

—¿Siempre no dirás nada? ¿Esperas que sólo me trague ese <<Lo siento>>?— Ahora Shun se encontraba frente a frente a Ikki. El silencio que el otro mantenía sólo hacía subir su rabia aún más.

Ikki seguía sin decir nada. No sabia que hacer —yo... lo siento tanto, es verdad. Todo eso Shun— Ikki mira al suelo. —Pensé que estaba haciéndote un bien, pero resulto que fui flojo excusándome que de esa manera te estaba ayudando. En ningún momento pensé que estaba haciéndote un mal por culpa de mi orgullo y en ningún momento trate de empalizar contigo. Cometí grabes errores, que al final el único perjudicado fuiste tu y aun así seguía pensando que te ayudaba. Lo siento realmente lo hago. Lamento que hace rato trate de lastimar a Shaka cuando esta enfermo solo por pensar que el era le responsable de porque ahora me odias. Cuando en realidad era toda mi culpa— Lo mira —Pero te juro que realmente lo siento, no queria que esto pasara...pero, por mi orgullo e incompetencia, por el hecho que no escucho a los demas todo termino asi.—

Shun lo mira, aun furioso pero se calma un poco. —Agh... como admitir que cometiste un error es un milagro y te debió doler no tener la razón— Shun se sienta en la orilla de la cama— Primero que nada, me encanto haber escuchado eso. Segundo, no creas que te voy a perdonar asi como asi. Aun estoy molesto. Por todo . Despues de un tiempo deje de internar buscar una justificacion de lo que hacías, porque me di cuenta que eso solo me lastimaba. Queria ser feliz y me di cuenta que mi felicidad no era contigo, era con Shaka, June, Kanon y Aioria. Era la idea de convertirme santo de oro, trabajar en el hospital, mis estudios. Todo eso me hace feliz y decidí quedarme con eso en lugar de seguir buscando la felicidad en ti. Ya no soy feliz contigo, Ikki. Me va a costar ser feliz contigo después de tanto tiempo, porque lo único que recuerdo de ti de todo el dolor que pase. — Lo mira— y bien ¿crees que una palabras bastan para remediarlo? las acciones valen mas que las palabras, porque fácilmente puedes volver a hacerlo y pedir disculpas una y otra vez pensando que eso lo va a remediar. Pero esta vez yo no lo pienso perdonar, no tendras la ayuda de nadie para poder remendarlo, te quedaras solo Ikki.—

Ikki terminó asintiendo a las palabras de Shun, dándole esta vez a razón a la mayoría de lo que le dijo. Aun así, torció levemente la boca escuchando eso último que mencionó. Siempre estuvo solo, él mismo se había auto-impuesto el alejarse de todo y todos desde hacía bastante tiempo; por convicción él mismo se condenó a ser el lobo solitario del grupo y frente a él veía las consecuencias. Pero, ¿realmente lo estaba en ese momento? Las palabras de cierto rubio habían vuelto a revolotear en su cabeza, aquel <<yo te apoyo>> que le dijo anteriormente volvía a él. Le daba una cierta esperanza de tener a alguien a su lado en todo esto, aunque era consciente aún de que él mismo era el que debía remendar sus errores.

—Podemos hablar, empezar nuevamente...— Ikki volvió a tomar la palabra. Lo menos que podía hacer ahora con Shun era empezar de nuevo, como desconocidos. Porque eso eran, tan cercanos como unos completos desconocidos.

Shun enarcó una ceja ante aquello. Lo último que quería era seguir en esa habitación con el otro y quedarse hablando, quería salir de una. Notaba la desesperación de Ikki en sus palabras. El Fénix era bastante terco, y realmente quería que todo volviera a lo que era, aunque fuese una causa perdida. Y no estaba tan seguro de que tan metido estaba Shaka, pero era probable que no los iba a dejar salir pronto. Bufó pesadamente.

—Y bien— Shun fue el que habló esta vez —¿Qué fue lo que te trajo aquí? — Era bastante directo con sus palabras. Si iban a comenzar nuevamente, Ikki debía ser sincero con Shun en todo, sino su oportunidad ahí estaría desperdiciada.

—¿Eh? — Ikki no estaba seguro a lo que se refería. O quizás sí, pero su subconsciente quería negarlo. Tragó seco.

—Si venías por una misión, hubieras ido directamente con Athena y te habrías marchado sin poner un pie en Virgo. Ella llama a todos personalmente y lo sabes muy bien— El santo de Andrómeda lo miraba seriamente —Si me buscabas era por algo en específico— Y ahí lo tenía acorralado al otro, Ikki había tensado todos sus músculos ante ello. Shun resultaba ser bastante intuitivo.

—Tienes razón, yo... venía por algo— Se sinceró con el otro. Ikki tomó asiento en la misma cama, a una distancia prudente de Shun —Pero antes, quiero confesarte algo más—

Shun miró al mayor con curiosidad mientras enarcaba una ceja.

—Te escucho—

—Todo este tiempo en que estuve ausente tiene una razón— Cerró los ojos por un segundo mientras se armaba de valor. Tomó aire y abrió los ojos, listo para seguir —Desde hacía tiempo me sentía... raro en el grupo. No sé cómo, o el por qué. Cada que me encontraba con ustedes, sentía una opresión en el pecho. Aquello me hacía pasar noches en vela pensando en qué era, me abrumaba—

—Pero, ¿por qué? — Cuestionó el santo de Andrómeda.

—No estaba seguro de qué era. Normalmente no le doy importancia a cosas así, y al inicio lo dejé pasar. Pero mientras más pasaba el tiempo, más me pesaba. En un punto llegó a serme asfixiante, que algo me quemaba por dentro y me tenía fuera de sí— Nuevamente Ikki volvió a tomar aire. Realmente le costaba abrirse —Me preocupaba porque si permitía que algo me atormentara no estaría para ustedes si se desataba una nueva guerra, o que les trajera problemas si esto me volvía violento. No me lo iba a perdonar—

—Pero si hace días atacaste a Shaka sin ninguna razón. Si no fuera por mí y Aioria le habrías hecho daño— Le reprochó Shun al otro. Todavía le enojaba recordarlo.

—Lo sé, y realmente lo siento— El Fénix bajó la mirada apenado —Y bueno, por eso comencé a viajar más, para despejar mi mente y encontrar respuestas, pero en todo este tiempo que estuve fuera nunca las encontré. O eso creí hasta que vi una vez a Shaka y Aioria saliendo juntos—Subió la vista para encontrarse con la mirada extrañada de Shun. Carraspeó antes de continuar —Una vez había venido a visitarte después de mucho tiempo fuera, y antes de llegar los vi a ellos dos a lo lejos, parecía que estaban en una cita. Verlos compartir su felicidad me traía nuevamente aquella familiar sensación que tenía en mi pecho hace años. Y en mi mente no dejaba de imaginar sentir la misma felicidad de ellos, junto a alguien. No me daba cuenta de que envidiaba lo que ellos compartían, y cuando lo hice finalmente le di nombre a lo que sentía desde hace años. Yo... me había enamorado—

Ikki jugaba con sus manos mientras hablaba. No siempre se ponía nervioso al hablar, pero sincerarse sobre sus sentimientos le traía con los nervios a flor de piel.

—Aunque ya sabía qué me pasaba, no podía evitar sentir ansiedad por enamorarme de nuevo. Esmeralda... ella formo parte importante de mi vida, y el solo hecho de volver a sentir algo nuevamente... me daba miedo olvidarla. Y en ese punto, no estaba seguro de quién me hacía sentir de ese modo— Bajó la mirada. Debía de seguir sacando fuerzas para contar todo —Hasta que un día me topé con Hyoga. No sé cómo explicarlo, pero cuando estuve con él me sentía bien. Me sentía tranquilo, que era correcto estar a su lado. Era bastante cálido, pero en ese momento no supe aceptar que de quien estaba enamorado era de Hyoga— el Fénix cerró los ojos mientras los recuerdos golpeaban su mente —Era difícil aceptar todo. Si olvidaba a Esmeralda, el que me estaba enamorado de alguien más, y que ese alguien sea Hyoga. Todo daba vueltas en mi cabeza, y lo mejor que pude hacer era dejar todo atrás para olvidar. Aunque nunca funcionó, él seguía ocupando mis pensamientos. Pero ahora decidí enfrentar mis miedos. Por eso volví al Santuario a visitarte, a pedirte ayuda, pero pasó lo que pasó—

Después de contar todo Ikki soltó un largo suspiro. Se había quitado un peso de encima, uno que le venía persiguiendo desde hacía bastante. Creía que con eso bastaría para que Shun comprendiera un poco su sentir. Sin embargo, Shun se levantó rápidamente de donde estaba. Ikki abrió los ojos y miró en dirección a donde estaba el otro. El santo de Andrómeda estaba hecho una furia totalmente.

—Shun, en serio lo sien...— Y antes de que Ikki pudiera terminar de hablar, Shun le terminó metiendo un golpe con el puño izquierdo.

—¿¡LO SIENTES!? ¿ES LO ÚNICO QUE DICES DESPUÉS DE TODO?— Tomó a Ikki de la camisa —Me estás jodiendo si es verdad que la razón por la que me abandonaste era porque te enamoraste del pato de mierda—

—Shun, yo sé que no...— el Fénix intentaba aclarar todo, pero fue nuevamente golpeado en el rostro por el otro joven.

—Te fuiste sin importarte un bledo lo que me sucediera, si yo estaba bien. Huiste como el cobarde que eres porque no querías toparte con Hyoga— Por el enojo, Shun comenzaba a llorar—¡Nunca pensaste en alguien más que en ti y en tus propios problemas! ¡Eres un puto egoísta!—

—Mierda, sé que estuve mal, no pensé las cosas— Respondió Ikki. Era perfectamente capaz de zafarse del agarre de Shun, seguía siendo físicamente más fuerte que el santo de Andrómeda, pero lo dejó pasar.

—¿Y por qué te daba miedo enamorarte? ¿Por qué por algo tan estúpido causaste todo esto? ¡NO LO ENTIENDO! Simplemente hiciste un gran drama, y todo por tu novia imaginaria muerta—

Y algo dentro de Ikki despertó. Una furia dentro de él afloró a raíz de eso. Dudar y ofender la existencia de Esmeralda, él no iba a permitir que mancharan la memoria de la chica.

—¡ELLA FUE REAL!— El Fénix se zafó con fuerza de aquel agarre del que Shun le traía —Ella fue tan real como tú y como yo— Mencionó entre dientes.

—¿¡Qué tan real va a ser una chica de la que dices que te enamoraste y que aparte la imaginabas con mi misma cara cuando estabas en esa isla del averno!? ¡ESO ES ENFERMO, IKKI!— Contraatacó al otro, recordando ese detalle que alguna vez Ikki le reveló con pena.

E Ikki no aguantó más. Terminó metiéndole un buen puñetazo en el rostro a Shun. Suficiente había tenido todo ese rato soportando que le recriminara todos y cada uno de sus actos, dejándolo hacer debido a la culpa que sentía. Pero ya no más, se había metido con un punto bastante sensible para él y no iba a dejarlo pasar.

—¡PEQUEÑA MIERDA, TE ARREPENTIRÁS DE ESTO!— Tomó del cuello al menor con ambas manos levantándolo del piso, y comenzando a cerrar sus dedos sobre este con la intención de ahogarlo.

Ikki estaba fuera de sí en aquel momento, y alguien debía detenerlo cuanto antes.


	12. Culpa

En la mente de Shun todo el sonido se apago, no podio oír nada, solo podía ver a su hermano y como este le asfixiaba. Shun se esforzaba en zafarse y poder respirar pero la fuerza de Ikki seguía siendo mayor que su hermano.

Se sentía cada vez mas mareado por la falta de aire y su mente se nublaba, pero de repente en su mente recuerda la ultima vez que se propio hermano lo trato de matar. Fue hace 3 años, cuando el fénix llego de la isla reina muerte. Pero ¿eso a realmente a cambiado? Shun siempre a querido que Ikki estuviera a su lado y no solo quería demostrarle que clase de caballero se volvió, quería compartir cosas con el, quería que estuviera a su lado cuando se despertó del coma, quería se estuviera a su lado cuando el y June se formalizaron como pareja, cuando se volvió el director del hospital....pero... jamas estuvo para sus momentos mas importantes. Se canso de esperar y esperar algo de el, no quería ser mas lastimado por siempre estar creyendo cosas que ya sabe que no pasaran. Renuncio a intentar. Renuncio al dolor. Renuncio a ser el hermano del caballero del fénix y ser su sombra todo el tiempo. El quería ser feliz finalmente y para eso, renuncio a su amor a su hermano.

Pero ahí estaba, con Ikki frente a él, asfixiándolo mientras seguía haciendo el intento por zafarse. Su vista de a poco comenzaba a hacerse borrosa mientras luchaba por no desvanecerse en las manos del mayor.  
¿Así iba a apagarse su vida? ¿Justo como Ikki buscaba hacerlo años atrás?  
—I...kki... her...mano— alcanzó a decir en un hilo de voz. Fue de manera inconsciente, casi por un reflejo de aquel momento en el pasado que buscaba piedad.  
Y ahí el Fénix reaccionó. Cayó en cuenta lo que estaba haciendo con el otro. De nuevo había perdido la cordura por una idiotez y el otro lo volvía a pagar.  
—Shun...—  
Al otro lado de la puerta se encontraba Shaka. Había encerrado a esos dos con el fin de que arreglaran sus diferencias. Desde un principio dejó muy en claro con Ikki de que esto tenía que arreglarse pacíficamente con Shun y esperaba que este cumpliera su parte.  
Solo esperaba realmente que funcionara  
—¿Ha pasado algo?— La voz de Aioria se escuchó en aquel momento. Shaka ya le había contado previamente del plan para reunir al par de hermanos, y había prometido ayudarle en caso de que algo sucediera. Shaka suspiró y negó con la cabeza ante el cuestionamiento.  
—No, todavía no. Solamente Shun alzó la voz, pero parece que le estaba reclamando al pollito— Respondió el rubio..  
Ya había pasado un rato desde que los dejó ahí y parecía que todo marchaba a la perfección. Pero no todo podía ser así; en cuestión de minutos se podía escuchar el tono quebrado con que la voz de Shun tenía al alzarla, pero lo que más les alarmó fue el grito que Ikki había pegado, pues ambos escucharon perfectamente la amenaza que este dijo. Y sin pensarlo más ambos entraron a la habitación para presenciar la escena.

Ikki estaba ahorcando a Shun. Desde la distancia podía verse como Shun ya estaba a punto de desmayarse.

Corrió hacia Ikki y lo separa de Shun con una tecleada. Shun cae al suelo y recupera el aliento, hace un esfuerzo que respirar profundo y recobrar la conciencia que dé a poco iba perdiendo.

Shaka se acerca a Shun pero él sigue sin oír nada, sigue en shock por todo lo qué pasó, miraba por todos lados y de repente ve a su hermano en el suelo junto a Aioria que lo tenía agarrado por la espalda, el parecer le estaba gritando pero no sabía que era. Se quedó mirando la situación u se repente Ikki lo mira, el caballero de androides queda en blanco y no supo que hacer, no supo que decir. Hizo lo primero que le llegó a su mente, salir corriendo de ahí. Salió de la habitación de Shaka a toda prisa y en ningún momento mira para atrás, llevo sus manos a sus oídos porque seguía sin poder escuchar

Shaka vio correr al más joven, sin darle oportunidad a detenerlo. Suspiró pesadamente, sentía que era mejor dejarlo a solas en ese momento después de lo que sucedió. Volteo a ver a donde se encontraba el Fénix siendo aún sostenido por Aioria. La mirada que le dedicaba a Ikki era severa, estaba sumamente molesto y decepcionado con este.

—Aioria, suéltalo— Pidió con voz firme a su pareja, quien obedeció al momento.Ikki se levantó del suelo, manteniendo la mirada gacha. Sabía que había hecho mal, que otra vez lo había arruinado todo.  
—Yo...— Soltó en un susurro Ikki. Sentía que las palabras le eran difíciles de salir. Solo de repente sintió como Shaka le había abofeteado.  
—¡¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?! Y más te vale que no sea otra de tus excusas, Ikki— Encaró el rubio al joven. Aioria por su parte se puso a un lado de su pareja, mirando también con molestia al menor.

Ikki seguía sin sentirse capaz de dirigirle la mirada a los dos mayores. Parecía como si fuese un niño pequeño al que su madre acababa de regañar.

—Anda Fénix, ¿qué tienes que decir ahora?— Dijo el santo de Leo mientras cruzaba los brazos. Poco y nada le tenía paciencia al chico.  
Ikki miro a Aioria y su expresión era de que no quería que EL estuviera aquí. Shaka se da cuenta y mira a su pareja, este entiende y se va de la habitación.  
—Y ¿bien? me dirás la razón de porque ahorcabas a tu hermano o porque has sido tan reacio en hablar de lo que te pasa o mejor pregunto ¿porque estas aquí? que te hizo venir después de tanto tiempo creyendo que te recibirían con los brazos abiertos.  
—Lo siento, de verdad que lo siento— Shaka mira a Ikki no sabe que mas decir, solo espera a que responda por si mismo.  
Decide sentarse en la cama y se toca el pecho —agh..el corazón me late fuerte—  
Ikki lo mira preocupado —¿que? ¿necesitas algo?—  
—Si, solo necesito calmarme—  
Ikki se sienta a su lado — bien, te diré todo, pero no le digas a nadie—  
—¿por que crees que saque a Aioria de aquí?—  
Mientras que Ikki le contaba la historia a Shaka, Shun aun se alejaba del lugar, quería llegar rápido a su habitación y que acabe el dia

Atravesó el resto del santuario sin mirar atrás, yendo por el camino que lo llevaba a Rodorio. Corría lo más rápido que podía, mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de correr por sus mejillas. Poco le faltaba para llegar al pueblo cuando terminó por chocar con otra persona. No le había prestado demasiada atención a su alrededor, su mente estaba hecha un desastre  
—¿Shun? — Aquella voz conocida solo hizo reavivar su molestia. —¿Eres tú?  
Lo identificó, era Hyoga quien le estaba hablando. Volteó a ver en su dirección, avivando aún más el enojo que traía rato atrás. Era la última persona que quería ver, la última de toda esa jodida situación.  
—¡TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA!— Soltó sin más Shun, para sorpresa del otro.  
Hyoga no comprendía realmente lo que le decía. Lo último que sabía que Ikki hablaría con él, pero no entendía del todo que pasaba. Tragó en seco.  
—¿Qué es lo que estás dicie--?—   
—Es tu culpa que Ikki me dejara de lado— interrumpió el más joven —A mi, SU PROPIO HERMANO, todo porque el imbécil es un cobarde y egoísta, vio más por sí mismo y por mi nada. Y cuando vió que está enamorado de ti prefirió huir—  
—¿C-cómo?— El rubio estaba en shock por esa revelación. No sabía cómo reaccionar  
—Ah, ¿No lo sabías? Claro, tú NUNCA sabes nada— Hizo énfasis en sus palabras, recordando su anterior incidente con el otro.  
Shun ya no podía más, realmente la situación le agobiaba. Ver el rostro de Hyoga y saber que no solo aguantaba el abandono de él y los otros bronces, sino también la verdad de Ikki. Tenía que salir de ahí.

—ya no los tolero más, ya no tolero que de alguna manera siempre termino siento herido por culpa de ustedes. Esto me dejó en claro que ustedes jamás fueron sanos apara mi y que ser su amigo fue un error— Shun toma a Hyoga por la ropa —así que ni intenten hacer esto de nuevo y ni siquiera intenten volver ser mi amigo porque yo ya no quiero nada con ustedes— Shun lo suelta y se va, pero Hyoga le toma el brazo  
—Shun por favor, déjame ayudar. Se que ahora debes sentirte muy mal pero ¿aislarte?— Shun tira su brazo para sacarse la mano de Hyoga encima—  
—¿aislarme? Ustedes creen que no tengo a nadie más? Tengo a personas que me han ayudado más y que ustedes. No se a que te refieres a aislarte— Shun se va y Hyoga solo lo mira preocupado, se dio cuenta que el plan fracasó rotundamente y esto hace que lo entristezca  
  


Shun llega a su habitación. En ella estaba June, ya que desde algún tiempo ellos la comparten, pero cuando ve a Shun entrar a la habitación se da cuenta de inmediato que nada bueno ocurre

—¿Shun? pero ¿que paso?— Al verlo, se le acerca preocupada

—nada, nada Nuevo. Todo sigue igual. Mi hermano, sin importar que, no cambia. Nada cambia. No importa que, de alguna manera siempre será igual para mi.—Shun abraza a June— Ya quiero que pare, solo quiero paz de una buena vez  
—Shun...—Le devuelve el abrazo— Como... crees que la vas a conseguir—  
—Ya no lo se. Estoy cansado, muy cansado— June lo lleva a la cama  
—Vamos descansar. Quizas mañana todo se resuelva, todo puede pasar mañana o quizas pasado. Pero se va arreglar en algún momento Shun— Shun la sigue y ella se sienta en la cama.

  
Shun cae de rodillas al frente de ella y lo abraza, empezando a llorar. 


	13. Un paso adelante

Despertando, luego de una pesada noche, algo complicado

—Agh... necesito un cigarro— Shun se frota la cara mientras que June a su lado se levanta.  
—Prometiste dejarlo—  
—Hago mi esfuerzo....— La mira —Pero es algo complicado, sobretodo después de llorar—

June miraba preocupada a su pareja. Desde el inico Shun le había contado toda su situación con Ikki, había visto todo el dolor que Shun sufrió por el abandono. El fumar le era una forma de lidiar con este tipo de situaciones que le generaban estés.Negó con la cabeza, las cosas no podían seguir así, no por el bienestar emocional de Shun.

Shun se levanta de la cama y se cambia de ropa. Se sienta en ella y June si sienta al lado de el. 

—Vas a ir a entrenar o fumar— Shun se pone nervioso con la pregunta de June —te conozco bien, se que iras a esconderte para fumar—  
—desde cuando..—  
—el olor no se quita fácil—  
—Bueno... realmente me esfuerzo en evitarlo....—  
—lo se, Shun— Le acaricia la espalda— pero no puedes seguir así. Empezaste a los 14 años y eso no esta bien—  
—Lo se, pero es de las únicas cosas que realmente me quita el estrés horrible que siento—  
—pero ¿como es que empezaste a fumar?—  
—La primera vez le robé a Kanon de sus cigarrillos— Suspiró —Ya lo había visto fumar antes, creía que no lo notaba. Una vez encontré donde escondía la cajetilla, así que le tomé uno e intenté fumar a escondidas. Y... se sintió tan bien, aunque Kanon sí se dio cuenta y me reprendió— decía mientras soltaba una pequeña risa al recordar ese momento —Después pasó lo que pasó y yo necesitaba algo que me relajara... así que iba al pueblo a conseguir quien me vendiera cigarros. Fue fácil, no a muchos les importa venderle estas cosas a uno cuando es menor.  
—que irresponsable, sin mencionar que se arriesgan a una multa o cárcel—  
—seh, pero Kanon ya se entero se esto también le amenazo con golpearlo y denunciarlo a la policía se seguía vendiendo a menores— suspiro de nuevo— pero, de todos modos encontre otra manera de conseguirlos y esta vez me asegure que nadie se enterara—  
—Donde?— le pregunta con una sonrisa —y donde estan los otros que escondes?—  
—eh.. bueno....Se me hace tarde!— besa a June— Adios — y se va, haciendo suspirar a June  
  
—Ya me lo dirás algún día— June mira por donde Shun había salido con una sonrisa mientras negaba con la cabeza. Aunque de vez en cuando jugueteaba con Shun sobre el tabaco que "escondía", la joven solo buscaba lo mejor para su pareja, aunque tenía que ser paciente con este.   
Por su parte, Shun salió deprisa del departamento que compartía con June. Después de haberse desahogado de todo el cumulo de emociones que venía guardando por largo tiempo, el haber estado en los brazos de su pareja era justo lo que necesitaba y que le ayudó a relajarse un poco en ese rato.  
Todavía no estaba con los ánimos altos, pues seguía enojado y dolido con Ikki por sobre todo lo que sucedió, pero al menos estaba un poco más estable en ese momento.  
Luego de haber ido a conseguir una nueva cajetilla, buscó un lugar a las afueras del santuario donde nadie pudiera verlo. Quería estar solo y tranquilo por un momento, además de que siempre recurría a lugares a escondidas cuando sentía la necesidad de fumar sin que nadie lo viese. Sabía lo problemático que era ser joven y que le viesen de esta forma.   
Cuando por fin encontró el lugar, sacó la cajetilla de uno de los bolsillos de sus jeans y abrió la caja. Sacó uno de estos pasa posarlo entre sus labios mientras buscaba su encendedor entre sus bolsillos. Al encontrarlo lo llevó hasta el cigarro y encendió la mecha. Al estar ya prendido dio una larga calada al tabaco, reteniendo el humo entre la laringe por unos momentos para después soltar y expulsar el humo. Aquella sensación siempre le relajaba.

Cuando iba a repetir la secuencia. Shun siente unos pasos acercándose y antes que pueda esconder el cigarro. Se da la vuelta y se de cuenta que es su hermano.

—... eh...—Shun lo mira, no se esperaba que se encontrara con el  
—....—Ikki observa el cigarro de Shun y se sorprende por esto  
—no.....lo digas a nadie....—  
—no.... no dire nada...— Ikki empieza a recordar la edad de Shun —oye....no ¿sabes?... despues te pregunto...—  
  


Ikki se sienta al lado de Shun, ambos en silencio. No se han dicho ninguna palabra desde entonces.   
  
—emn... oye Shun...—  
—que....— responde de manera seca  
—Lo siento.... por casi matarte y ahorcarte.... emn... te.... duele?—  
—El cuello? nah... solo cuando me toco....—  
—oh... ok...—  
  
nuevamente estan el silencio. Realmente Ikki no sabe que decir

La tensión en el ambiente solo lo ponía más ansioso. Necesitaba un cigarro igualmente para relajarse, pero recordaba que no tenía la cajetilla consigo en ese momento. Y la verdad, no sabía si pedirle uno a Shun, no sin que esto fuera más incómodo de lo que ya era.  
Cerró los ojos y suspiró pesadamente, tenía que concentrarse y aprovechar que el otro chico estaba ahí para hablar con este. Debía de ordenar sus ideas rápido, no era momento de arruinarlo. No, tomando en cuenta las otras oportunidades que se le otorgaron y que desaprovechó por su temperamento.  
—Shun...— Ikki volvió a tomar la palabra, aun meditando dentro de sí lo que iba a decir. Carraspeó antes de continuar —Sé que no he hecho las cosas bien  
  
Shun lo mira y su rostro dice claramente "no shit sherlock"  
  
—si, si, si. Se que todo lo hice mal. Bueno, ahora. Antes no, lamento que todo esto tuviera que ocurrir para finalmente darme cuanta todo el daño que te hice. Se que tuve mis oportunidades para repararlo todo y solo lo hacia peor. Pero te juro que ahora si quiero hacerlo mejor, todo, asi que por favor, perdóname.

—¿No crees que ya fueron muchas oportunidades?—  
—SI! pero- —  
—Entonces ya sabes la respuesta— Shun se da una pausa para inspirar el cigarro —ok.... dame una razón para ""creer"" que ya no cometerás los mismos errores—  
—Si lo vuelvo a hacer, me alejare de tu vida para siempre— Shun, sorprendido con la respuesta, vuelve a inspirar el cigarro   
—Te prometo que si vuelvo a hacer esto, ya no me involucrare en tu vida. Seremos completamente unos extraños. No seremos mas hermanos....—  
Shun en silencio, mira la nada. Piensa un poco la propuesta de su hermano. Se lleva el ultimo poco del cigarro a la boca y lo apaga, pero al instante enciende otro  
—Oye no crees que ya esta fu- —  
—Cierra la puta boca, que yo hago lo que quiero— Ikki queda callado— Mira, te dare esa oportunidad que tanto quieres. Eso no significa que a partir de ahora te trate nuevamente como hermano o mi familia, eso debes recuperarlo tu mismo. Muéstrame realmente que quiere arreglar toda la mierda que hiciste.— Se da un tiempo para inspirar nuevamente el cigarro— Y sabes que mas? no me importa que tan pequeño sea el error. Lo vuelves a hacer y te largas de mi vida para siempre, no tendras el derecho a nada en mi vida.  
  


—cl-....claro.....—

Ikki asintió sin más a la petición del joven. Era bastante justo lo que Shun pedía, no podía negarlo siquiera por orgullo.

Volvieron a pasar los minutos entre ellos, minutos que para el Fénix se le hacían eternos. El ambiente era claramente tenso aún entre los dos, pero ambos se negaban a abandonar el sitio. Shun por su parte encendió un nuevo cigarrillo al cual le dio una larga calada, preparándose mentalmente para lo que seguía.


End file.
